I Need A Sugar Daddy
by Patd06
Summary: Wanting to help his father keep the Kurosaki Clinic open, Ichigo signs up for services on ineedasugardaddydotcom where he meets the handsome, successful CEO Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. AU, Yaoi.
1. I Need the Money

**Salutations! So I feel really bad about my lack of updating _Bury Me_...I'd like to sincerely apologize, but the fact of the matter is I have zero inspiration for that story...maybe it's just a phase, but right now, every time I open the document, I get nauseated...so to make up for that, I'd like to offer you this little story:)**

**I randomly got this idea one day while I was at work and thinking to myself about how much minimum-wage sucks ($7.25 is for shit)...I just thought to myself, "damn...I need a sugar daddy", and this little story was born...I'm not entirely sure how long it's going to be, but I have some nice ideas for it...I originally posted it on AO3, and I also post a lot of other stuff there too, if you're interested...**

**Alright then, here's the first chapter ~(^_^~)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters therein; I do however claim rights to ineedasugardaddydotcom, since I totally made it up...

* * *

**Chapter I: _I Need the Money_**

Ichigo quietly watched his father work on stitching up the wound on his friend's arm. He admired how focused and dedicated the man was to what he did, even if he was a total doofus in all other cases. For as long as he could remember, half of his house was always bustling with patients who needed medical attention, but now, he'd go weeks without seeing one. It wasn't because his father was incompetent or charged too much money; in fact, Isshin Kurosaki was renowned in the medical field, and he never charged more than what was necessary to keep his clinic running. No, times were just changing; healthcare that was sufficient was a rarity, and most times, people simply couldn't afford to seek treatment. Although he loved to help people, Isshin could not afford to run the Kurosaki Clinic as a free one; he had his son and twin daughters to provide for after all.

Ichigo had a small part-time job at a retail store run by his father's good friend, Kisuke Urahara. Despite his father's protests, Ichigo gave every cent he made to him in order to keep the clinic from shutting down. It just wasn't enough though. There were times when they could barely afford to put food on the table. Ichigo would sometimes give his dinner to his little sisters Karin and Yuzu in order to ensure that they'd had enough to eat, while he ate only if his friend Renji decided to come over. That's how things had been for the past year.

Isshin smiled as he finished wrapping Renji's wound with crisp white gauze. The red headed boy jumped down from the gurney and reached into his pocket pulling out an unnecessarily large wad of money and handing it to the doctor. Both Ichigo and Isshin looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Renji just smiled a shark tooth grin.

"Keep the change, doc," he said. Ichigo shook his head and Isshin stared at the wad which was easily two thousand dollars.

"Ren, the hell were you doing walking around with that much money?" Ichigo asked. Renji just shrugged.

"It's called 'pocket change', Ichi."

"Since when is two thousand dollars 'pocket change', Ren?"

Renji shrugged once more as Isshin continued to stare at the money.

"Thanks for patching me up, doc. See you later, Ichi." With that the boy turned to leave the clinic, while Isshin dropped heavily into his chair.

"How much is Kisuke paying you kids?" he asked, dumbfoundedly. Ichigo chuckled.

"Ren only works at the store on Tuesdays, dad. I don't know where he got that money, but hey if it'll help keep the clinic open-"

"I'm shutting it down." Ichigo felt his heart drop to his kneecaps.

"What?"

"We just can't keep it up, son. I mean look at the place," Isshin said.

The clinic's lackluster appearance was due to the fact that there wasn't enough money to worry about things like renovations. The paint was chipping, one of the windows was cracked from a little soccer ball incident, and the door would stick whenever it got too hot or too cold. Isshin used the supplies that he could afford, and though most of them were outdated, and far from state-of-the-art, they were functional. To Ichigo, it didn't matter; this clinic had been a part of his life since he was a little kid. He couldn't let it get shut down.

"Dad, you can't. I'll pick up more hours at the store, I'll even get a second job. You don't have to close the clinic," he said. Isshin shook his head solemnly.

"Ichigo, I know that you want to help, but it just isn't going to work. I don't want you spending your life trying to save everyone, alright? Just let it be."

"But dad-"

"Ichigo!" Ichigo jumped at the sudden elevation of his dad's voice. He lowered his gaze as Isshin ran a hand over his face. "Son, I want you to do what's best for you, okay? Stop worrying about other people's problems just this once. Then you can go right back to meddling and saving the day, alright?"

Ichigo nodded, though he didn't agree with what his father had said at all. He turned and left the clinic, heading into his house. Suddenly, he found himself sitting on his ass as he'd walked right into Renji's solid frame. He rubbed his forehead looking up at the shark toothed idiot. Renji smirked and reached out a hand to help Ichigo up.

"Dumbass. I thought you were gone," Ichigo grumbled. Renji chuckled.

"Nah, I was about to leave when your sister told me she was making cookies. You know, there's always a need for cookies, bro." Ichigo rolled his eyes as Renji laughed. Then suddenly, the boy sobered, laying a hand on his orange haired best friend's shoulder. "I heard about the clinic." Ichigo sighed.

"I guess it's for the best. Dad seems really stressed. It's his life's work though. What's he going to do without it? I really wish there was a way I could help, you know?" he said. Renji nodded before looking around. Both of Ichigo's little sisters were within earshot.

"C'mon, let's finish this conversation upstairs," he said. Ichigo shrugged and went up the stairs while Renji followed closely behind him. Once they were in Ichigo's room, Renji sat down on the floor while Ichigo flopped down on his bed covering his eyes with his arm. "I have a way that you can help."

Ichigo lifted his arm just enough to peek at his idiot friend.

"But dad said-"

"I know, I heard, and since when do you listen to him anyways?" Renji asked, grabbing Ichigo's laptop from his desk. Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't. What's your suggestion?" Renji didn't respond, but instead he punched Ichigo in the stomach just hard enough to make him sit up. He put the laptop into Ichigo's lap, and the boy immediately frowned at the screen. "The fuck is this?"

On the homepage was an array of pictures of guys his age and older in "compromising" positions. In big fancy font letters at the top of the page were the words, _I Need A Sugar Daddy_. Ichigo glared at Renji who was barely holding back his laughter.

"Your face right now is too fucking rich, man!" he said. Ichigo's glare intensified.

"Look, if you're just going to be a dumbass instead of actually helping, you can get the hell out," he growled. Renji wiped a tear from his eye and cooled his laughter. Once he was done, he took on a look of absolute seriousness as he spoke,

"I'm serious, Ichi. This is my suggestion."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked back at the screen. Renji couldn't be serious about. . ._this_. While Ichigo knew he had a preference for both sexes, he'd never even kissed anyone, let alone did any of the stuff that was. . ._oh goodness, he could feel his cheeks heating up just thinking about it._ He was brought out of his thoughts by the peels of laughter that were coming from his "friend". He used the term loosely now.

"God, you are just too prude, bro. Look, it's not that bad, okay? Just go to the search bar and type 'senbonzakura31'."

Ichigo did as he was told and was surprised when a profile came up. The man was gorgeous with dark hair and large grey eyes. His bone structure was exquisite, giving him an almost regal look. And that body. Ichigo licked his lips. Good lord.

"W-who is that?" he stuttered. Renji chuckled.

"That is my sugar daddy, Byakuya Kuchiki," he responded. Ichigo blinked rapidly.

"Kuchiki? You mean. . .Rukia's _brother_?" he asked in a whisper. Renji leaned forward, cupping his hand next to his mouth.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked, mirth filling his hushed tone. Ichigo scowled.

"Fuck you, man."

"No thanks, Byakuya takes care of that just fine." Ichigo grimaced and covered his ears.

"Would you stop! I don't need to hear this shit, dude!"

"Whatever, Chastity Hope Prudence. Look, it's not just about the sex, alright? Byakuya actually. . .likes me, you know?" Renji said, a faint blush dusting across his cheeks. "And he also provides for me. It's a really big help. He paid for my mom's surgery."

Ichigo looked back at the screen as he contemplated his decision. On the one hand, he could get the money he needed to save his dad's livelihood. On the other hand, he would probably have to do. . ._those_ things with some gross old dude. Byakuya was hot, but what were the odds of _two_ gorgeous guys being on a site like this? The odds were slim at best. Ichigo sighed. He needed the money. He'd do whatever it took to save the Kurosaki Clinic.

"What do I have to do?" Renji's shark toothed grin returned and he pushed Ichigo over so he could look at the screen.

"Alright, click register as sugar baby."

A little while later, Ichigo and Renji sat staring at the completed profile. In Ichigo's opinion, it was just filled with nonsense that didn't pertain to anything, like "occupation": _If I had a good job, would I need a sugar daddy?_ and "tattoos/piercings": _I'm seventeen!_ And then there was the fact that he had to lie about his age in order to get on the site. What was he going to tell the guy, or _sugar daddy_, rather, when they met? _"Oh hey! I know I said I was twenty-two, but I'm actually seventeen, and not even old enough to buy a pack of cigarettes. . .that cool?"_

He sighed as he came to the last part of the profile, the picture. This was his least favorite part, and he and Renji had been arguing over it for the past fifteen minutes.

"Fine, just take one right now then!" Renji yelled, completely exasperated. Ichigo scowled. He was ready to be done with this shit, so he just nodded. Renji stood from the bed grabbing Ichigo's iPhone from the desk. "Alright, get up."

Ichigo mumbled obscenities as he stood.

"Hurry up."

"Take your shirt off," Renji instructed. Ichigo's scowl deepened as a scarlet blush erupted on his face and spread to his ears. Renji busted out laughing. "Dude, no wonder you're still a virgin. Jesus, it's just me. Take your damn shirt off."

Ichigo continued to grumble as he pulled his shirt over his head. He fought back his blush, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That's good, stay just like that," Renji instructed. Ichigo stood still and Renji snapped the picture. He went over to his friend, craning to see the picture.

"My hair's fucked up."

"Nah, just call it a _sexy_ bed head," Renji taunted. Ichigo deadpanned.

"Just put the damn picture on the profile." Renji snickered as he uploaded the picture to the profile. Once he was done, he sat back and admired his work. Ichigo put his shirt back on and sat down on his bed again. "Now what?"

"Now, you wait. If one of the sugar daddies sees your profile and he likes it, he'll contact you and make you an offer. You can accept or refuse, but just because you refuse, doesn't mean they'll leave you alone. You'll have to block them then, okay?" Ichigo nodded as he listened to Renji's instructions. Once he was done, he got up to leave. Ichigo stopped him before he got to the door.

"Hey. . .thanks, Ren," he said, quietly. Renji smiled.

"No prob, Ichi. Let me know how it goes for you?" Ichigo nodded and Renji left the room.

Ichigo couldn't help but wonder what he was getting himself into once he sat down in front of his laptop. He hoped he wouldn't get some old creeper or some hulking roidhead. He'd be fine with someone at least half as hot as Byakuya. He jumped as a little kiss sound came from his laptop, signaling that someone had sent him a message. He swallowed as he clicked on the message icon.

_Here we go_.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one...I hope this makes up for my long absence...I guess I just shouldn't let things get to me, you know? Anyways, thanks a lot for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it:) Until next time,**

**Patd06**


	2. I Need a Change

**Chapter II: _I Need a Change_**

Again. Not a-fucking-gain. Grimmjow ran a hand through his his mane of stylishly unkempt sky blue hair. It just didn't make sense; he was a grown ass man. So how did he find himself knee-deep in immature bullshit every eleven minutes of his life? He stared at his phone disbelievingly. He understood that the person he was dating was a few years younger than him, he prefered it that way, but there was a limit to the nonsense that he could withstand as a grown ass man.

Grimmjow was the chief executive officer of Jaegerjaquez Inc, a global logistics firm started by his father. He was intelligent, hard working, and he knew how to get the job done. There were many who thought he'd been given a free ride to the top of his father's company, but they were wrong. Gerard Jaegerjaquez did not give free rides to anyone, and certainly not his son. No, Grimmjow had started from the very bottom of the firm, in the mailroom, and had fought his way to the top, just like anyone else. His father's retirement four years ago had brought him to his current position. No ass-kissing, brown-nosing, or any of the other basic bullshit that lesser men dabbled in did anything to advance his career. Yes, he was very successful in every aspect except his "love" life.

_Tier Harribel: I think we should give it a rest._

What the serious fuck?

He sincerely felt like raging, spitting obscenities, flipping some tables and killing some hookers on GTA V, but alas, this had to happen while he was in a boring ass board meeting for his well-paying, yet extraordinarily boring job. The CEO resisted the urge to sigh as he typed his quick response of "whatever" and turned his phone off. The fucking nerve of that bitch to end a two year relationship via _text message_. What were they, fucking sixteen-year-olds? He tried with earnest to listen to the boring dribble that was coming from his partner, Ulquiorra Cifer's, mouth but of course he failed. He was brought out of his wandering thoughts when his CFO, Nnoitra Gilga, nudged him roughly. He glared at him, and then at the person who'd been speaking.

"That's fine. Dismissed."

He promptly stood from his chair, stalking out of the room. Nnoitra followed closely behind him, sensing the tension and anger rolling from his friend and boss. Once they reached Grimmjow's office, the blue-haired man walked to the far side of the room, staring daggers out of the floor to ceiling window.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck just happened?" Nnoitra asked casually. Grimmjow continued to glare out the window.

"I just got a text message from T."

"And? You storm out of the room after an important, though boring, speech about our new fiscal year because of a text?"

"She fucking broke it off," Grimmjow growled, finally turning towards his dumb ass friend. Nnoitra rubbed the back of his neck. He understood how easily Grimmjow's temper was set off, though he found it hard to believe the woman Grimmjow had been with for the past two years would do something so petulant.

Grimmjow and Tier had met at a mixer that was thrown by his sister, in order for important figures from her company and Grimmjow's to interact. Of course Grimmjow hadn't wanted to go anyways, but once his eyes locked with Tier's from across the room, he figured it was totally worth. She was truly the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, and the past two years had been the best of his life. Needless to say he was confused as to why she decided to send him a random text message terminating their relationship. He deduced that it was better not to dwell on it. No use getting all lost in his feelings over some stupid shit. He had better things to do.

But no matter how much he wrote it off as nonsense, he couldn't help but sense a sort of pattern in his relationships. All the people he'd ever dated were very beautiful, yet very shallow people who either only wanted his money or were completely unstimulating outside of the bedroom. He'd dated doctors, lawyers, authors, even a handful of supermodels like Tier, and it'd all been the same. He would never understand how he couldn't seem to find one person who wasn't completely vapid. Was that too much to ask? To meet someone who wasn't as transparent as saran wrap?

"Damn, that's fucked up. Well, what are you gonna do?" Nnoitra asked. Grimmjow shrugged, slumping down in his chair and propping his feet up on the desk. He needed a cigarette.

"Shit if I know. I'm sick of the same tired bull fuckery, man." Nnoitra nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Grimmjow's desk. "I mean, I get that I prefer to date people younger than me, but why can't I find someone who's at least, you know, interesting? Someone who's not completely one-dimensional. I just need something different, Nnoi."

Grimmjow watched as Nnoitra circled his desk and came to a stop in front of his computer.

"The fuck are you doing?" he asked as the onyx haired male began to type quickly. Nnoitra chuckled.

"I'm helping. Am I not allowed to help?" he replied, cheekily. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and rested his head on his fist. "Alright, have a look, Grimm."

Grimmjow retained his relaxed position and gazed nonchalantly at the computer's screen. His nonchalant expression was immediately changed to one of absolute confusion.

"What the. . ."

"Now, now, Grimm. Before you shoot this down, you remember Shinji right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"This is where I met him." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

The website was obviously a porn site, what with all the good looking men in inappropriate poses, in varying states of undress. Grimmjow was not amused in the slightest.

"You met him on a porn site called ineedasugardaddydotcom?" he asked. It was Nnoitra's turn to roll his eye.

"It's not a porn site, dumbass. It's kind of like a dating site, minus the dating," he replied. His answer only served to confuse Grimmjow even more. "Look, you register, you browse through the profiles, and if you see one you like, you make them an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"A monetary offer."

"So they're prostitutes? And they're looking for a new pimp?" Grimmjow asked, his confusion now turned to mirth. Nnoitra heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Jesus, Grimm, do you want my help or not?" Grimmjow chuckled but nodded nonetheless. "Good. They're not prostitutes, they're _sugar babies._ You take care of them financially and they take care of you sexually."

"So prostitutes?" Grimmjow inquired, completely serious. Nnoitra deadpanned.

"Sure, Grimm, they're prostitutes. The thing is, once you choose them and they accept, they become inaccessible on the site, and so do you. So basically a sugar baby can only have one sugar daddy and vice versa."

"Oh, so they're technically not prostitutes." Nnoitra facepalmed.

"That's what I've been. . .you know what, never mind. Do you want to do this?"

Grimmjow looked at the screen once more. He wasn't really looking for someone just to have sex with. He was a grown ass man after all, and therefore he wanted a real relationship. He figured it couldn't hurt to get one of these "sugar babies" just to pass the time though.

"Yeah, Nnoi. I'll give it a try. What do I have to do?" Nnoitra's piano-tooth grin spread over his face.

"Click register as sugar daddy." Grimmjow shook his head and clicked the appropriate link.

"This sounds creepy as fuck."

"Shut up and fill out the profile."

"Keep talking to me like that and you'll find yourself standing in the unemployment line," Grimmjow grumbled as he began to fill in the profile with the required information.

_Name: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_

_Birthdate: July 31, 1983_

_Ethnicity: French-American_

_Body Type: Muscular_

_Height: 6'2"_

_Weight: 186lb_

_Hair Color: Blue_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Tattoos/Piercings: 1_

_Education: Graduate Degree_

_Occupation: CEO/Logistician_

_Income:_

"The fuck they need to know my income?" he asked, irritatedly. Nnoitra shrugged.

"That's kind of the whole point here, Grimm." Grimmjow sighed and continued to fill out the profile.

_Income: $2,500,000-3,000,000_

_Location: Atlanta, GA_

_Hobbies: Video games, motorcycle collecting, drawing_

"Alright, now you need a picture. Try to find one where you're not making the rape face," Nnoi said. Grimmjow snickered as he searched through the pictures he had saved in his phone. Once he found one without the "rape face", he uploaded it and added it to his profile. He and Nnoitra stared at the completed profile for a few seconds before Grimmjow clicked the submit link.

"Now what?" Grimmjow asked.

"Now you browse through the profiles of the sugar babies," Nnoi responded. "If they have a dollar symbol next to their username, then they're available. If there's a red heart next to it, they're taken."

Grimmjow nodded and clicked the appropriate link. He browsed through the numerous profiles, mentally writing off each one that he found undesirable. He could tell which ones were doing this solely for the money simply by looking at their profile pictures. He'd almost had enough of the provocative poses and kissy faces when suddenly, he came across something that made him do a double take. It wasn't the plains of gorgeous sun-kissed skin or the shocking orange hair that caught his attention; it wasn't even those lithe and smooth muscles, or the full soft looking lips that were pulled into a delicious scowl. No, it was his eyes. Those gorgeous, big brown eyes looked like they were telling a story. This kid had a reason for doing something like this. Grimmjow didn't know why, but he had to find out what that reason was.

He clicked on the orange haired male's picture which led to his profile:

_Name: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Birthdate: July 15, 1991_

_Ethnicity: Japanese-American_

_Body Type: Athletic_

_Height: 5'9"_

_Weight: 143lb_

_Hair Color: Orange_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Tattoos/Piercings: none_

_Education: High School_

_Occupation: Retail/Sales_

_Income: $20,000-30,000_

_Location: Smyrna, GA_

_Hobbies: Video games, soccer, swimming_

Grimmjow searched for the boy's username and was overjoyed when he found it:

_Username: zangetsu22-$_

"Alright, this is the one, Nnoi," he said. Nnoitra leaned over Grimmjow's shoulder to get a view of the screen.

"He's gorgeous, but he doesn't look twenty-two to me."

"Yeah, me either, but I don't care. This is the one I want." Nnoitra shrugged.

"Alright. Send him a message."

Grimmjow clicked the message icon under Ichigo's picture. He stared at the blank box for a while before he realized that he had no idea of what he was supposed to say to this kid. Nnoitra looked at his pathetic friend impassively. "Just say, 'I have an offer for you'." Grimmjow nodded and typed the message quickly, clicking the send icon once he finished.

"Alright, that's it?"

"Yeah. Now you just have to wait for him to respond."

Grimmjow nodded once more and watched the screen. He decided his first mission would be to find out the kid's true age. After that, he'd make that offer, but he didn't just want the boy's body. He wanted to know why he was doing this; he needed to know the boy and the story his eyes told.

_Who knows,_ he thought to himself. _This could be the change I need._

* * *

**There you have chapter two...I don't know about you guys, but I love super rich and successful Grimm ^_^ Thanks for reading...until next time,**

**Patd06**


	3. I Need to See You

**Warning: There's a little inappropriateness, but no touching...**

**Chapter III****: **_**I Need to See You**_

Ichigo sighed as he shoved the last of his belongings into his locker and slammed it shut. Fuck Renji for telling him this _sugar daddy_ thing was a good idea. He'd been bombarded with messages from creepy old fuckers who didn't know how to take no for an answer for the past three days, and he was so unbelievably over the shit. He'd had a lot of awful interactions. The first message he'd gotten was from _arrogante71_, a crotchety old man who actually thought Ichigo was dumb not to accept his offer. In Ichigo's opinion, he would've been dumb to even _think _of accepting that man's offer. There was _no_ amount of money that would be enough to make him do. . ._that_ with a septuagenarian. Just. . ._no_.

But that wasn't even the worst. The absolute worst was a message from _zaraki47_, the scariest man Ichigo had ever seen. Not only was he old enough to be Ichigo's dad, the man simply looked aggressive and overbearing. The message he sent made Ichigo uncomfortable and angry at the same time.

_zaraki47: Hey little strawberry. I'd like to lick every inch of you._

Just thinking about it made Ichigo shudder. He quickly responded with a polite, _no thanks_, but Renji was right about the men not taking a refusal well. The scary-beyond-all-reason man continued to spam Ichigo with messages until the boy was forced to block him. That was a harrowing experience he hoped he'd never have to deal with again.

He walked inside his house, grateful his father was out for a while; he couldn't deal with any welcome home roundhouse kicks. He trudged up the stairs and slipped into his room, closing the door behind him. He stripped down to his boxers, flopped down on his bed and exhaled. Soon, light knocking came at his door and he sat up slightly.

"What is it?" The door opened and his little sister, Yuzu, stepped into the room.

"Hi, Ichi-niichan. I was wondering what you'd like for dinner," she asked, sweetly.

"Whatever you make is fine, Yuzu."

"You always say that, onii-chan. I want to know what you want."

"What I want?" Ichigo repeated. What did he want?

He wanted to keep the Kurosaki Clinic open. He wanted to meet someone who was willing to help him do that without him having to give up his body. He knew that was just wishful fucking thinking, though. He wanted stir fry; that, he could probably get without too much trouble.

"How about stir fry?" he asked. Yuzu's face lit up as she nodded rapidly.

"Coming right up, onii-chan!" she answered, cheerily. Once she was gone, Ichigo sat all the way up and pulled his laptop onto his lap. He glared at it once it started up, the kiss sounds immediately resounding throughout his bedroom.

_Fuck my life._

Most of the messages were from people he'd already spoken to, but who weren't complete creepers and were actually pretty cool. Then there were the usual creeps he hadn't bothered to block yet; but one username was different, and he clicked on the message, reading it silently.

_pantera29: I have an offer for you._

It was the first time he'd gotten a message that didn't involve some kind of sexual play on his name or dick pic. He let out a breath as he clicked on the username which led to the man's profile. Ichigo's heart almost stopped when he saw the picture.

_Fucking gorgeous. . ._

The man was absolutely astonishing. His hair was a strange sky blue color, but Ichigo knew it was natural due to his eyebrows being the same color. His gorgeous azure eyes shimmered in accompaniment to the devious smile that took up most of his handsome face. He was wearing a suit in the picture, but it did nothing to hide the chiseled physique that Ichigo knew laid underneath the clothing. All-in-all, _pantera29_, or _Grimmjow_, had it going the fuck on. Ichigo clicked the reply link, typing his response quickly.

_zangetsu22: What's someone as gorgeous as you doing on a site like this?_

He found himself unable to look away from his screen, especially since he could see that Grimmjow had read his message and was already typing his response.

_pantera29: I could ask you the same thing, beautiful._

Ichigo's eyes widened and he fought back the blush that he could feel blazing up towards his face. He sat staring at the words for a few more seconds before he gathered his composure and typed a response.

_zangetsu22: What's your offer?_

_pantera29: Can't we get to know each other a little better first?_

_zangetsu22: Sure, after you tell me your offer. I don't have time to play games._

_pantera29: Ooh, feisty. I guess what they say bout redheads is true, huh?_

Ichigo rolled his eyes. This guy was getting on his nerves. But he kind of liked it. A smile had worked its way onto his face, and hadn't left since he'd started messaging the blue haired man.

_zangetsu22: You'll have to tell me your offer if you want to find out._

_pantera29: I see you're all work and no play._

_zangetsu22: Oh, I play. But my games aren't free._

Ichigo grinned at the implications behind that sentence. He had to admit he was pretty fucking good at this for a virgin. His grin widened once he read Grimmjow's response.

_pantera29: Don't tempt me, baby. You have to level up if you want to play with me._

_zangetsu22: We'll see about that. Make your offer._

_pantera29: How's six thousand?_

Ichigo almost choked on his own breath. Six thousand dollars? That was more than enough, but apparently Grimmjow thought it wasn't because of how long Ichigo was taking to respond.

_pantera29: Eight?_

_How much money does this guy have?_

_pantera29: Ten?_

_zangetsu22: Okay, that's enough, hot shot. Six will do. What do you want?_

_pantera29: Your number._

Ichigo smiled as he typed his number and sent it. He quickly went to his profile, changing his status to taken. He jumped when his phone vibrated on his desk. He grabbed it, staring at the number he didn't recognize. He knew it could only be Grimmjow, but he wanted to make the man wait for his answer. The phone stopped vibrating, then quickly started again, the same number displayed on the screen. He reeled in his smile as he placed the phone next to his ear.

"Westbrooke Sperm Bank, you spank it we'll bank it," he said as calmly as he could muster. He heard a distant, "the fuck?" and he couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. "I'm totally kidding, this is Ichigo."

He heard a peel of delicious laughter come from the other end before an equally delicious baritone poured through the receiver.

"Well, that's an interesting way to answer your phone, Ichigo."

_Mother of God_. This man's voice was shudder-inducing.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess," Ichigo said, stupidly. He immediately facepalmed, but Grimmjow just chuckled once more.

"So, Ichigo, how old are you really?" he asked. Ichigo froze on the spot. He wasn't expecting Grimmjow to ask him that question so soon; it could only mean that the man didn't hardly believe that Ichigo was twenty-two. And the childish prank he'd just pulled didn't help his case at all. He figured it'd be better to just tell the truth. He could only hope that Grimmjow wouldn't back out because of his age.

"I'll be eighteen in July," he said. There was a long pause before a sigh. "You're not gonna back out are you? I just. . .I kind of need this."

"Nah, kid. I'll be thirty in July also, and I'm just wondering if wanting you makes me a pedophile, because that would suck," Grimmjow responded. Ichigo couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'm not a little kid, Grimmjow." Ichigo was confused when there was silence from the other end. "Grimmjow?"

"I just wanted to hear you say my name again," Grimmjow said, and Ichigo could feel his face heating up at the lower tone his voice had taken. "Your voice is lethal, baby."

Ichigo's blush intensified as he answered, "So is yours."

Grimmjow chuckled. "So how about you tell me about yourself, Ichigo."

"Uh, okay. Well, I'm seventeen and I live in Smyrna, Georgia. I really hate it here though; I wish I could go to Japan. That's where my parents are from. Well, my mom died when I was nine, but both of them were from this place called Karakura."

"So you speak Japanese?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Yeah. My dad didn't want us to lose our roots just because we live in America."

"Us?"

"Yeah, I have two little sisters. They're twins, Karin and Yuzu. They're different as night and day, I swear. People say Karin takes after me, as far as her attitude and persona, and Yuzu takes after our mother."

"So it's just you guys and your dad?"

"Yeah. My dad's a doctor. He runs a clinic out of the second half of our house. Well, he did." Ichigo sighed. "He can't afford to keep it open anymore. People have a hard time getting proper healthcare, and he can't run the clinic for free. It's a real dump, and I hate to say it, but it's true. I've been trying to help out, but it's not enough."

"So that's why you're doing this," Grimmjow stated, rather than asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, kid, you're lucky you caught my eye. You could've been kidnapped by some creeper already. Don't worry though. I'll take care of you."

Ichigo blushed again before a wondrous idea popped into his head.

"_Arigato gozaimasu, Grimmjow-sama_." He heard the man's breath hitch.

"What did you say?" he asked. Ichigo smiled.

"I said 'thank you very much', and I used the Japanese honorific for a person who's of a higher standing like a lord, or in this case, a _master_."

"Master, huh? That's got a nice ring to it," Grimmjow said.

"Well, don't expect me to call you that all the time. It'll only happen on special occasions like when we. . .uh. . ." Grimmjow snickered, and Ichigo scowled. "What's so funny?"

"Are you a virgin, Ichigo?"

"Well, yeah; I'm only seventeen, dude." Grimmjow full-out laughed at this. Ichigo growled. "Why is that funny to you?"

"I'm sorry, kid, but _seventeen_ doesn't exactly constitute _virgin_ anymore. I was just amused that you thought it was so obvious that you were."

"So glad I could _amuse_ you, sir," Ichigo quipped, sarcastically. He heard Grimmjow groan.

"Ugh, don't call me _sir_. I'm already feeling like a pedo."

"Why?"

"Because I've been hard ever since I heard you say my name for the first time."

Suddenly, Ichigo's throat was terribly dry, and he could feel sweat beading up on his palms and goosebumps rising on his skin. Grimmjow's voice had lowered again, and he could almost feel the lust radiating through the phone's receiver. He swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I already told you; your voice should be illegal," Grimmjow replied. "Then you just had to go and speak Japanese, calling me 'master' and shit. It's just not fair."

"Well, is there anything I can do to help, _Grimmjow-sama_?" Ichigo asked, lowering his own voice an octave.

"You can help me get off, seeing as this is all your fault anyways," Grimmjow replied. Ichigo chuckled and took in a shaky breath. He knew where this was leading, and he had absolutely no idea what to do. He figured it'd be best to milk that very fact.

"But, Grimmjow-sama, I don't know what to do. Please tell me."

"Fuckin'. . .you're doing this shit on purpose, aren't you?"

"No," Ichigo said, lowly. "I need you to tell me exactly what to do."

"Tell me what you're wearing."

"Only boxers. I've kinda been wearing only boxers the whole time."

"Damn, baby. I wish you could see how hard I am," Grimmjow purred. Ichigo felt like his face was going to explode, along with his groin. He'd become painfully hard since these shenanigans had begun.

"I wish you were here with me. I'm so hard too. Tell me what you want to do, Grimmjow-sama," he said, as he pushed down his boxers, relishing in the coolness that surrounded his overheated length.

"Well, if I was there with you, I'd start by kissing that long neck of yours. Then I'd try to use my tongue on every inch of that gorgeous skin, especially your chest. I love how smooth your skin looks." Ichigo smiled as he began to stroke himself, using his thumb to rub small circles over the tip. "Are you touching yourself, baby?"

"Yes, Grimmjow-sama, but it would feel so much better if it was you. Please tell me more," Ichigo replied, sensually.

"Alright. Do you want me inside you, baby?"

"Yes, Grimmjow-sama. . ."

"Well, you have to stretch yourself, okay?"

"Okay. . ." Ichigo said. He spread his legs slowly and placed the phone between his ear and shoulder. He brought two of his fingers to his lips, drenching them with his saliva. He gave a slight moan as he pushed the first one inside of himself.

"I like it when you moan for me, baby. Can you do it a little louder?" Ichigo complied and moaned louder as he added his second finger.

"Oh, Grimmjow-sama, you feel so good inside me. . ."

"Fuck, Ichi, you're so sexy. I'm close, baby," Grimmjow said. Ichigo mewled and writhed as he used his fingers to bring himself over the edge.

"I'm cumming, Grimmjow-sama," he moaned as his release spilled over his palm and onto his abdomen. He heard a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl signaling that Grimmjow had climaxed as well. Ichigo listened to Grimmjow's breathing as he steadied his own. He'd never come close to doing anything like this with anyone else. He knew for certain that he wanted to do it again. Especially with this gorgeous blue-haired man.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow said, pulling Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I want to see you." Ichigo felt a little flutter in his chest.

"I want to see you too, Grimmjow."

"Tomorrow, I'll have someone pick you up, okay? We'll do something nice." Ichigo smiled.

"Okay. _Ki o tsukete_*,_ Grimmjow-sama_."

"I don't know what that means, but I'll see you then." Ichigo laughed.

"I can't wait."

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter three...may I just say that writing phone sex is one of the most awkward things I've ever done in my life, including having dinner with my ex's Jehovah's Witness parents XD And if it seems a little fast, remember there's a 'drama' tag for a reason;) Anyways, thanks for reading...until next time,**

**Patd06**

*****Translation**: _take care_**


	4. I Need an Answer

**Chapter IV****: **_**I Need an Answer**_

Ichigo fidgeted in his seat glancing at the clock. It had to have been the sixth time he'd looked in the past twenty minutes, but he couldn't help himself. He was more than excited to meet Grimmjow in person, and he had a feeling that he wouldn't be disappointed. He did his best to hide his smile when he noticed that it was almost three o'clock. His friend, Shinji Hirako, noticed his uneasiness and nudged him.

"What's up with you, Ichi? I know Mr. Yamamoto is boring as fuck, but damn."

"No, Shin. It's just. . .I'll tell you later," Ichigo said, just as the bell signaling the end of the day rang. Ichigo checked his phone and saw a text from Grimmjow:

_I sent someone for you. He'll be waiting out front._

Ichigo felt himself smiling, which caused Shinji to look at him incredulously. Renji joined them and chuckled at Ichigo's dreamy eyes and Shinji's skeptical stare.

"What's up, guys?" he asked. Ichigo continued to stare off while Shinji answered Renji's question.

"There's something wrong with him. Can't you tell? I mean, he's _smiling_. It's creepy." Renji outright laughed.

"I take it you met someone?" he asked Ichigo. The orange head blushed and nodded slightly. "Is he coming here?"

"No, but. . ."

Just then, there was a loud commotion outside the school. The three teens ran outside with Ichigo leading the way. The orangette pulled up short once he saw what the cause of the commotion was. There, sitting at the front gate of the school was a ridiculously expensive looking white Maybach. A tall slender man with stylish pink hair and golden eyes stood next to the car with a sign that had Ichigo's name on it. Ichigo could feel all eyes on him as he walked towards the man.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked. The teen nodded and shook the man's outstretched hand. "I am Szayelaporro Granz, and I will be your indefinite chauffeur."

"Oh. Well, thank you," Ichigo said, politely. Szayelaporro nodded and opened the back passenger door. Ichigo looked back at Shinji and Renji, ignoring the other spectators who were still watching. "See you guys later, okay?" The two nodded, still just as dumbfounded as the rest of the crowd. Ichigo got into the car and waited for Szayel to get in the driver's seat. He waved to his friends as the car sped down the street.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez instructed me to take you straight to his estate today, but from here on out, I'll be around to take you anywhere you want to go," Szayelaporro said, looking at Ichigo through the rearview mirror. Ichigo pondered this for a second before he shook his head.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. How about I just call you when I need you?"

"I'll have to discuss it with Mr. Jaegerjaquez, but I see no problem with that."

The car fell silent as Ichigo took in the sights around him. He couldn't help but wonder if they were moving too fast. Then again, this was a different kind of relationship. Grimmjow technically wasn't Ichigo's boyfriend. Did that mean that Ichigo was still allowed to date other people? When Ichigo thought about it, he hadn't really been interested in anyone around his town. He'd always felt that he was too young to worry about things like relationships and sex, but now, he felt that that was about to change. Ichigo wanted to have a relationship with Grimmjow. As long as their age gap didn't matter to the older man, Ichigo didn't have a problem with it either. He jumped as his phone vibrated in the pocket of his jacket. He pulled it out, skimming through all the text messages on the screen:

_Renji Abarai: So, was I right, or was I right?_

_Shinji Hirako: I'm not even kidding, dude. Your ass better be callin me to explain that shit, or I will be killing you._

_Rukia Kuchiki: Ooh, Ichi! You're gonna be in big trouble if you don't come over and tell me whose car that was and what you were doing getting into it!_

_Orihime Inoue: ASDFGHJKL! I want details, Ichigo! I demand the deets!_

_Maki Ichinose: Is there something you're not telling me?_

Ichigo frowned at the last message. He'd almost completely forgotten about Maki. Although, that was quite a feat considering the guy was about as annoying as a telemarketer when a payment is three weeks past due. He was a senior who'd been trying to get Ichigo to date him for the past two years. Ichigo had to admit that Maki was good-looking, but his personality was shit. He was arrogant, rude, and when he didn't get what he wanted, he was downright bratty. Ichigo couldn't stand it. He honestly didn't know why Maki was sending him messages like that; the orangette hadn't looked in his direction for at least six months.

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by the car slowing down. He peeked out the window, and his mouth immediately dropped open. They were entering a driveway framed by lush green bushes and a wrought iron gate. A moderate number of trees lined the curved path that led to the most gorgeous house Ichigo had ever seen. Szayelaporro stopped the car in front of the stairs leading to the front door, and Ichigo pulled his backpack onto his shoulder and moved to open the door. Szayelaporro stopped him and opened the door for him.

"You can go right inside. Mr. Jaegerjaquez is expecting you." Ichigo thanked him softly and stepped out of the car, heading toward the entrance of the house. He took a deep breath before turning the knob and pushing the front door open. His mouth fell open once more as he took in the sight before him. The door led to an extravagant foyer with black marble floors that reflected his image back at him. He walked in and shut the door behind him, strolling slowly around the corner of a curved staircase. There at the bottom of said staircase stood the man of the hour, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

His arms were crossed over his broad chest as he leaned against the wall. His sideways smirk lit up his electrifyingly blue eyes, and his bright blue hair stood straight and proud. He wore black slacks and a black dress shirt with a loose silver tie hanging around his neck. Ichigo could tell that his build was superb, and he found himself struggling to maintain his composure. He hadn't doubted that Grimmjow was gorgeous, no, but he'd had his speculations that his picture might have been retouched. But here, standing a good five feet in front of Ichigo, he was. And he was _exquisite_. Little did he know that Grimmjow's thoughts were following the same line as his own.

The CEO took in the sight of the young man before him with appreciation. The male was nearly half a foot shorter than him. His lissome frame was decorated with smooth, slightly tanned skin. He wore clothes that Grimmjow was sure were at least a size too small for him, but he had no complaints. The teal colored skinny jeans and black V-neck shirt fit him well, and the dumbfounded expression on his youthful face was adorable. When he finally looked at Grimmjow, the blue haired male was floored by his beautiful cinnamon colored eyes. They were even more gorgeous in person. Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo, and took a few steps toward him. Ichigo looked up at the older male and finally asked the question he'd been holding in for the past few minutes.

"This is your house?!" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow before chuckling softly.

"Well, I sure hope so, since I paid for it," he responded, and Ichigo felt a shiver inch its way down his spine at the sound of the man's voice in person. "You want something to drink?" Ichigo found that his own voice had abandoned him, so he just nodded slowly. Grimmjow chuckled once more and gestured for Ichigo to follow him. "Just drop your bag right there." He led Ichigo through a dining area with bright red walls and hardwood floors into a kitchen that was just as pristine and beautiful as the rest of the house that he'd seen so far. Grimmjow pulled two bottles of water from the refrigerator and handed one of them to Ichigo. They made their way to a small room off to the side of the kitchen with a white marble table and gorgeous glass chairs. Grimmjow sat down first and Ichigo followed suit once he was sure that the chair wouldn't break.

"So, Ichigo, I was thinking of having my chef prepare us some dinner and then I'll show you one of my most prized possessions," Grimmjow said. Ichigo nodded as he took a sip of his water. "What would you like?"

"Whatever they make is fine. There isn't much that I don't eat." Grimmjow nodded, before pulling out his phone and typing something quickly. Ichigo waited until he was done to speak again. "So, Grimmjow, I told you about me on the phone, but you didn't tell me anything about you." The blue haired man took a sip of his own water before he responded.

"Oh I would have if someone hadn't distracted me," he said with a wink. Ichigo blushed and looked away. "Anyway, what do you want to know?"

"Everything," Ichigo replied, still refusing to meet Grimmjow's eyes.

"Alright. Well, my parents are from France, but they moved here right after they got married, so both my sister and I were born here."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name's Nel. She's three years older than me, but she acts like a little kid. She owns a lingerie company that my mom started. She's pretty creative. Ever heard of edible thongs?" Ichigo nodded, smirking slightly. "Yeah, those come from the beautiful mind of Nelliel Tu Oderschwanck." At that, Ichigo laughed out loud.

"That's pretty cool. So what are your parents' names?"

"Gerard and Noëlle."

"Do you speak French?"

"_Je me plais à penser ainsi_." Ichigo's eyes widened to epic proportions and Grimmjow grinned smugly. "What, you thought you were the only one with mad linguistic skills?"

"No it's just that. . .you're so hot." Ichigo immediately slapped his hand over his mouth. Damn, since when had he become so loose-lipped? Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you didn't say anything wrong." Ichigo removed his hand from his face and stared at Grimmjow blankly.

"Cocky bastard."

"Only 'cause it's true."

"Whatever. Keep talking, you're not finished yet," Ichigo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Where did you go to school?"

"_Ecole privée de Tersac_. It's a boarding school in France; both Nel and I went there. Arguably the greatest time of my life. You'd flip shit if you saw my hair back then."

"Why?"

"Because it was past my knees." Ichigo promptly spit out the sip of his water that he'd just taken, causing Grimmjow to laugh loudly.

"Pics or it didn't happen, " Ichigo challenged. Grimmjow laughed even harder before he shook his head.

"Some other time. C'mon, I want to show you something."

The older male stood from his seat and strolled through a door that led to what looked liked a sun room. Ichigo couldn't help but to watch the way Grimmjow walked; the man had confidence radiating from his pores, and he was leaking sex appeal. It was almost too much for the younger to handle. He fanned himself a little, thanking whatever deity for blessing humanity with someone as fine as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"You coming, Ichi?" Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts, noticing that Grimmjow was waiting for him at the top of some stairs that probably led to a basement. He nodded before he walked over, following Grimmjow down the winding staircase. The blue haired man flicked a light switch and Ichigo promptly lost his shit. Inwardly of course.

Stretched before him was a line of twenty plus motorcycles of various make and model. They all looked very well kept, the gloss and shine of each one making them all the more beautiful. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow strolled along the lineup, touching each one of the bikes gently.

"I'm guessing this is your most prized possession?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow nodded.

"This is my motorcycle collection. I've been working on it for four years, and it's nearly finished. I've got twenty-four bikes here, and once I find the twenty-fifth, my collection will be complete."

"What's the twenty-fifth?"

"A Vincent HRD A Rapide. It's a mid-century British model that's nearly impossible to find. The price of it has doubled over the past year because of that very fact."

"How much is it?" Ichigo inquired, gently touching one of the glossy cycles.

"About a hundred thousand." The orange haired male whistled.

"Well, good luck with that." Grimmjow laughed at that.

"Thanks. It's not a very frugal hobby, I know, but it suits me. I love to ride motorcycles, so it only seemed right to have a collection. It started out with just three, but the deeper I got into it, the more I felt the need to finish what I started."

Ichigo nodded. He admired the older man's dedication to his chosen hobby. He followed Grimmjow down the line as he gave an explanation of each of the motorcycles he had in his collection. Ichigo listened intently as the other man spoke. He loved how passionate Grimmjow was about this. He could see the man's eyes light up with each description and he could hear the excitement in Grimmjow's voice. Ichigo smiled to himself as the two of them came to a stop next to the last bike in the lineup.

"And this. . .this is my baby," Grimmjow said, patting the bike fondly. "It's a Brough Superior SS100, same bike ridden by Lawrence of Arabia."

"Really? Cool!" Ichigo exclaimed. He looked at the older male pleadingly. "Can we go for a ride? Please?" Grimmjow chuckled. How could he say no to those big brown doe eyes?

"Sure," the older man replied. He strolled over to a nearby closet and opened the door, pulling out two helmets. He tossed one of them to Ichigo before situating the other one onto his own head. He waited until he felt the teen's arms circle around his waist to start the bike up. Once he did, he resisted the urge to groan in delight when he felt the orange head's grip around him tighten. "Ready?"

"Born, dude," Ichigo answered. Grimmjow let out a wild laugh before he hit the gas and sped forward. For a second, Ichigo thought they were going to smack right into a wall before the aforementioned obstacle suddenly started to lower in front of them. The scintillant light of the sun's last rays poured into the room before the blue haired man accelerated once more and they burst out of the basement and onto the curved path of the driveway.

The man circled the estate twice, all the while alternating between accelerating and decelerating when he wanted to show the teen something along the way. For instance, he paused the ride next to a small pond where he showed Ichigo his two pet koi, Isis and Osiris. He let Ichigo feed the fish before he got the message that it was time for dinner. They headed back to the main house. Ichigo was smiling widely when he took off the helmet and handed it to Grimmjow.

"That was awesome, Grimm," he said, not even noticing that he'd just given the older male a nickname. Said male raised an eyebrow but didn't comment otherwise. He put the helmets back inside the closet. He crossed back over to Ichigo, wrapping his arms around the male's slim waist. Ichigo responded by holding on to Grimmjow just as tightly. He didn't realize how close they were until their noses touched; they shared breaths before Grimmjow took the initiative to attach his lips to Ichigo's soft, pliant ones. The orange haired male let out a quiet moan that had Grimmjow's head swimming as he deepened the kiss, using his tongue to explore every inch of that dazzling mouth. Ichigo felt like he was levitating; he reluctantly pulled away from the taller man, gazing up at him heatedly. Grimmjow stepped back a bit, grasping the younger male's hands in his own.

"Ichigo, I don't know about you, but I'm in this for more than just sex. Would you be interested in having a relationship with me?" he asked, seeming almost nervous. Ichigo smiled warmly.

"You didn't even have to ask, Grimmjow."

* * *

**Here is chapter four...I know it seems really fast, but just trust me, it's all a part of the plot...I'm a crazy person, and there's always a reason for the way I choose to write things...okay, thanks a lot for reading, and I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed...you guys are wonderful, so I hugs you **

**~(^_^~) Until next time,**

**Patd06**


	5. I Need Your Opinion

**Chapter V****: **_**I Need Your Opinion**_

Ichigo waved to Szayelaporro before he began his walk to his house. He'd asked the pink-haired driver to drop him off two blocks away to avoid the risk of his dad or sisters seeing him get out of the expensive car. He pulled his cell from his back pocket and sent his friends a group message inviting them over for a talk. All except Maki of course. Fuck him. He pulled his shoes off once he got inside the house, trying with earnest to sneak up to his room without alerting his psychotic father to his arrival. It just wasn't meant to be though.

"Ichigo~!" Isshin called as he flew towards the orange haired teen. Ichigo cursed under his breath dodging his father's airborne body. Yuzu popped her head around the corner at all the commotion.

"Oh welcome home, Ichi-nii. Your dinner is in the microwave." Ichigo nodded as he headed up the stairs.

"Thanks Yuzu. I'll eat it later." He didn't want to tell her that he was stuffed full of filet mignon and roasted potatoes. He patted his stomach absently as he flopped down on his bed. His phone vibrated and he fished it out of his pocket, smiling once he read the message.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Did you make it home alright?_

**Yeah. I had a really great time with you.**

_Same here. When can I see you again?_

**I think it's really up to you...**

Ichigo debated adding a statement about the fact that Grimmjow was paying for it so he had every right to decide when he could see Ichigo. In the end, he opted out of saying that; it was something he just didn't want to think about.

_Alright, how's Friday?_

**Sounds great. Call me later?**

_Definitely._

Ichigo managed to close his eyes for a few minutes before he heard a loud commotion downstairs signaling that his friends had arrived. He had to admit that he was extremely nervous about telling his friends what was going on, but he figured they'd never get off his back about it if he didn't. He rolled off of his bed and onto the floor, switching on his PS3. Renji was the first to burst through the door, followed by Rukia, Shinji, Orihime, and Ichigo's other friend, Chad. He mostly came for the video games.

"Hey guys," Ichigo greeted as he returned to his bed. The group gave their greetings; Rukia and Shinji climbed onto the bed with Ichigo, while Chad and Orihime sat down in front of the television to play a game. Renji was the first to ask the orange head the question they'd all come to hear the answer to once he'd settled down in Ichigo's desk chair.

"So, what's up with the Bach, Ich?" Ichigo felt his face heating up as he answered,

"It's my. . .boyfriend's." Four of his five companions gasped. Orihime paused the game to turn around and gape at the ginger.

"What's his name?"

"What's he look like? Is he fine?"

"How'd you meet?"

"How can he afford a car like that?"

The questions came at Ichigo from all directions and he chuckled and shook his head before telling his friends to keep calm.

"His name is Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Shinji gasped once more and covered his mouth with his hands. "What is it, Shin?"

"That's my honey's best friend! But he was dating this Spanish supermodel. Hmm, they must've broken up. . ."

"Wait a minute, your _honey_?" Rukia asked. Shinji nodded.

"Why, yes, darling; I have a rich boyfriend," he responded easily. "How do you think I stay so fabulous without having a job?" he added with a flip of his blonde bob. Ichigo laughed a little, but he still had to ask.

"Who was Grimmjow dating?"

"Her name is Tier. I'm going to text my honey right now and ask what happened." Ichigo frowned at that, but decided to ignore it for now.

"So Ichigo, do you have a picture of your boyfriend?" Orihime asked, excitedly. Ichigo nodded and fished his phone from his pocket. He found the picture he took of Grimmjow while the man wasn't looking. They were having dinner on the terrace and the setting sun cast a gorgeous light on him and he simply couldn't resist; Grimmjow was raising his champagne glass to his lips when Ichigo quickly snapped the picture and put his phone away. Ichigo handed his phone to Orihime, who promptly squealed and started flailing around all over the floor. Rukia jumped off the bed and wrestled the phone from the girl's grasp. She whistled and handed the phone back to Ichigo as Orihime continued to flail.

"Wow, you really got yourself a looker there, Ichi."

"Oh my gawd, he's so fine, I can't~!"

"So you met him through the site?" Renji asked, nonchalantly. Ichigo nodded. "So I was right! You sir owe me twenty bucks!"

"When did we make this a bet?"

"Doesn't matter, pay up." Rukia smacked Renji's ponytail crooked before rejoining Shinji and Ichigo on the bed.

"So, have you guys been on a date yet?" she asked. Ichigo nodded again.

"I went to his estate today. He's really awesome, you guys," he replied. Orihime squealed again. He'd forgotten that she was a total yaoi fangirl.

"How old is he?" she asked. Ichigo figured it was better not to lie. He didn't have a problem with their rather large age gap, so his friends shouldn't either.

"He's twenty-nine." Another collective gasp before Renji laughed.

"Dude, you were a zygote when he was in sixth grade!" Shinji found it hilarious and decided to add his two cent in.

"He was graduating high school when you were learning to color inside the lines!"

"When he hit puberty, you were just learning the harsh realities of potty training. . ."

"And when _you_ hit puberty, he was graduating from _college_." Ichigo scowled and rolled his eyes. Like either one of them had any room to talk; he had a feeling that Rukia didn't know about her brother's relationship with Renji, so he figured it'd be better not to call them on it.

"Oh, hardy fucking har, you guys are comical geniuses. I'm going to ask the opinions of the non-retarded people in the room, thanks." Ichigo turned to Rukia. "Do you think he's too old for me, Ruki?" Rukia furrowed her brow before bringing her index finger to her chin in thought.

"Hmm. . .well, I assume you're asking for my opinion out of courtesy, because you're Ichigo, and you're going to do what you want regardless; but I don't think so. As long as both of you are comfortable, and you keep your hands to yourself until you turn eighteen, then I don't see a problem with it." Ichigo smiled and nodded. Chad voiced his opinion next,

"Whatever makes you happy is fine with me, Ichigo." Last was Orihime and she giggled before she answered,

"This sounds just like this fanfiction I read!" Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "But seriously, Ichigo, I am so happy for you, and I hope everything works out well."

Ichigo smiled. He hoped so too.

"But I do have a question, Ichigo," Rukia piped up once more. Ichigo looked at her inquisitively. "Doesn't it seem a little fast to you? You're willing to attach yourself to someone you've basically just met so easily? I mean, Maki's been chasing your ass since freshman year and you barely look at him."

Ichigo hadn't thought of it that way. Now that Rukia had mentioned it though, he was having second thoughts. Adding Shinji's tidbit about Grimmjow's recent break-up, and he was _really _having second thoughts. Orihime sensed his distress, and reached out to grip his knee.

"Hey, don't listen to Betty Buzzkill over there. If it's gonna work, it's gonna work; and if it won't, it won't, you know?" she said, softly. "Things are only as complicated as we make them." Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, both of you are right. But I'm going to talk to Grimmjow about this on Friday. I think I need to think about this first."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but it's really just a plot-pusher...thanks for reading, until next time,**

**Patd06**


	6. I Need Some Time

**Chapter VI****: **_**I Need Some Time**_

Grimmjow sighed as his cell buzzed against his desk. He rolled his eyes and ignored it as he looked over a spreadsheet trying with earnest to find the error that was causing revenue loss for his client. He couldn't concentrate though, due to the incessant vibrating of his phone. Finally he relented and grabbed the offending device and placed it against his ear.

"What?!"

"Is that any way to address the love of your life, Grimmjow?" a sultry feminine voice poured through the receiver and Grimmjow rolled his eyes once more.

"What the hell, T? What could you possibly want, and why do you have to call while I'm at work? I got important shit to do."

"Oh wow, someone's testy. Well, I just wanted to pick a day to meet up so I can give you your key back and get my stuff out of your penthouse."

"Fucking mail it, and get a U-Haul," he growled.

"Is there really a need for you to be so crass, Grimmjow? I mean, you had to have seen this coming." That simple statement was enough to make Grimmjow hang up. He immediately turned his phone off and paged his assistant.

"Momo, if Tier calls, do _not _put her through, or you're fired."

"Uh, y-yes sir. Anything else I can do for you, sir?" Grimmjow ran a hand over his face. He'd never made it a part of his job to scare the hell out of his secretary, though he somehow managed to do it a lot.

"No, that's all. You can go for a break if you'd like. Thanks, Momo."

"No problem, Mr. Jaegerjaquez. I will be back in fifteen minutes; please do not destroy anything while I'm gone." Grimmjow chuckled.

"I won't."

He honestly couldn't believe that Tier had the nerve to call him like that. How the fuck was he supposed to see that shit coming? He didn't know about her, but he was pretty damn happy, more or less. Okay, so he was a little bored with the sex, but sex isn't everything, right? She also had a nasty habit of nagging the absolute bejesus out of him, but that was something he could look over since he loved her and all that noise. He did love her at some point; or did he? Now that he was thinking about it, he never recalled saying it out loud, but then again, neither did she, that he could remember. She'd been to his estate twice in the entirety of their two-year relationship; he'd rented a penthouse in the downtown area, since she needed to be there for her work, and she also didn't particularly care for the quiet, gated community that he lived in anyway.

That brought him to another conclusion: they didn't have a single thing in common. Tier was a lingerie model, Grimmjow a businessman. They only really saw each other on weekends, with the occasional evening dinner date if Grimmjow didn't have too much work to do, or Tier wasn't traveling for fashion shows. She wasn't interested in his motorcycle collection, (she was scared to death of riding them) and she called him childish for playing video games. She looked at some of his drawings once, and commented, "well it's good you're rich and successful already". At the time, he laughed it off; but now, after they'd broken up, he could see all this shit for what it really was. He came to a third and final conclusion: Tier Harribel was a bitch.

He focused his attention back on his work and managed to get a few corrections made before Nnoitra burst through his office door followed closely by the ever-stoic Ulquiorra.

"You dumb fucker!" Nnoi yelled, causing Grimmjow to raise an eyebrow. The skinny male flopped himself down in one of the chairs and his pale companion followed suit.

"Okay, I'm gonna give you a chance to explain that before I kick your ass," Grimmjow stated blandly, as he emailed the corrected spreadsheet to his client.

"You seem to have conveniently forgotten that we had a meeting with Yoruichi Shihoin today," Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I told you I wouldn't be there."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that she wouldn't be pissed about it," Nnoitra lamented. Grimmjow propped his cheek on his fist, completely uninterested. "She scared the shit outta us! Almost made me think Ulquiorra was a real boy." At that, Grimmjow laughed loudly.

"Look, I knew she'd be pissed, but she brought this on herself. Old broad needs to learn to see with her eyes and not her hands."

"Anyway, how'd the shit go with your new plaything?" Nnoi asked. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"He's not a plaything, shithead. He's my. . .I guess the term's. . .boyfriend?" Nnoitra gasped and Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. Grimmjow leaned back in his chair, giving his companions a confused look. "What?"

"Uhh, that's a little speedy, don't you think, officer?" Nnoi responded. Ulquiorra gave a slight nod in assent. "I mean, didn't you pay the kid to come to your house so you could fuck him?"

"Hell no! He's seventeen, man."

"You're having relations with a minor?" Ulquiorra asked, a hint of shock in his otherwise monotonous tone. Grimmjow ran a hand over his face.

"I. Am. Not. Fucking. Him."

"Then what the fuck are you paying him for?!" Nnoitra yelled. This time, both of Ulquiorra's eyebrows greeted his hairline.

"Is the minor also a prostitute?" Grimmjow ignored the question, simply because he found it stupid and turned his attention to Nnoitra.

"You're telling me you fucked Shinji before he turned eighteen?" The lanky male cleared his throat and suddenly found the carpeted floor extremely interesting.

"Look, this isn't about me; I was asking a serious question before we started our dangerous trek into the peanut gallery. You sure the kid ain't just a Chamberlain?"

Grimmjow hadn't thought of it that way. Honestly, he just felt right about the kid, something he hadn't felt with any of the people he'd dated previously. Now that Nnoitra had brought it up though, he was having second thoughts. Could he be subconsciously using Ichigo as rebound? That was the very last thing he wanted to do. Maybe it'd be better if they waited for a while before starting a relationship. He didn't want the orange haired male to think that he didn't want to be with him, but he needed time to figure out. . .whatever this was, and he also needed to make sure he was completely done with Tier. Bitches could get clingy when they wanted to.

"I don't know, man. I guess I should think about this a little more, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, dude. Anyways, back to Yoruichi. She _bitched_ the entire time. . ." Grimmjow promptly tuned Nnoitra out and became lost in his thoughts. He surmised that he should tell the boy that he definitely wanted to be with him, but that he needed a little time to settle things between himself and his ex. He didn't exactly want to tell Ichigo about Tier, but he figured it'd be best to start out with everything completely open, if there was going to be a chance of them having an actual relationship.

"Dude, are you even listening right now?" Nnoitra asked, snapping Grimmjow out of his thoughts.

"Of course not," the CEO responded easily.

"Better quit thinking so hard or you'll set the fire alarms off." They shared a laugh-a slight smirk for Ulquiorra-before Grimmjow became serious once more.

"You think I was wrong for not telling Ichigo about T?" he asked. Nnoitra seemed to ponder the inquiry for a minute before he answered.

"Maybe. I do think you were wrong for asking the kid to be in a serious relationship with you. What are you thinking about man?" Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think what our less-than-eloquent comrade is trying to say is that the boy is far too young. You are, and I quote you when I say this, a 'grown ass man'. The space between you two age-wise will eventually become an issue whether you want it to or not," Ulquiorra stated.

"Plus, you're supposed to be his financee, not his fiancé." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Proud of yourself there?" Nnoitra nodded happily and Grimmjow ran a hand over his face. "Alright, look; you guys are sort of right, okay? But I like Ichigo a lot, and I want to see where this goes. I'll just help him out for now. He's a good kid, so I don't mind."

"So you're not gonna fuck him? I'm confused. . ." Grimmjow turned his chair so that the back was facing his friends.

"Get out."

* * *

**Another plot-pusher, hope you don't mind...also, if you spot any mistakes will you let me know please? I don't really have a beta for this, just a friend who reads it for fun...thanks so much for reading...until next time,**

**Patd06**


	7. I Need to Talk to You

**Chapter VII****:**_** I Need to Talk to You**_

Once Friday came, Ichigo found himself nauseatingly anxious. He was extremely nervous about telling Grimmjow that he wanted to wait. He knew it was the right thing to do, but that didn't help with his anxiety. He paced around his room trying to find his favorite pair of DCs. Grimmjow hadn't been specific about what they were doing, but he'd said to dress comfortably. The orange head was on his hands and knees looking for the skate shoes when he heard light knocking on his door.

"Yeah, come in!" he called. The door creaked a little, and Ichigo caught a glimpse of a pair of Tinker Bell socked feet indicating it was Yuzu. "What's up, Yu?"

"Its me, Ichi-nii." Ichigo bumped his head on the bed before he sat up staring quizzically at his tomboyish younger sister.

"Uhh, what's with the socks, Rin?" he asked. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, my feet were cold, and I was all out. Anyway, I need to ask you something. Do you think Kisuke will let me help out around the store?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow before he resumed his search for his shoes.

"Why?"

"Because soccer season is starting soon. I want to play, but I know we don't have the money to-"

"I'll take care of it," Ichigo interrupted. He'd have to ask Grimmjow about it, but he had a feeling the older man wouldn't mind. Grimmjow had opened a line of credit for Ichigo on his account; they'd concurred it'd be better than Grimmjow having to give Ichigo six thousand dollars every time they saw each other. The orange haired male had no plans to use it except for things involving the clinic and other miscellaneous emergencies, but this was an emergency in his opinion.

"How are you going to do that?" Karin asked skeptically. Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly.

"I got a second job." It wasn't a total lie.

"Thanks Ichi-nii, I swear I'll pay you back," Karin said. She hugged her brother tightly, causing him to smile. He ruffled her hair fondly.

"Don't worry about it, Rin. You're my little sister, I'm supposed to take care of you."

"I'm gonna go call Toushirou and tell him that I can play," she said, as she turned to leave.

"And then you're gonna come back and tell me who Toushirou is, correct?" Karin rolled her eyes, and frowned, both actions looking quite contradictory to the light blush on her cheeks.

"Later, safety cone."

_Ah, someone's got a crush_, Ichigo thought. He'd get it out of her at some point. He finally found his shoes buried underneath a pile of clothes in his closet. He pulled them on and left his room to wait in the living room. He sat down just as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out thinking that it was Szayel; he frowned when he saw that it was in fact _not_ Szayel.

_Maki Ichinose: Hey what's up? Are we not friends anymore? You haven't been talking to me..._

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Of course he hadn't been talking to Maki. He didn't like him. In the past he'd been too nice to tell the older teen that, but he was done being nice.

**That's because we were never friends. You're an asshole with a bad attitude, and I don't fucking like you. Do us both a favor and kick rocks, kthx:)**

With a self-satisfied smirk, he hit the send button. He didn't have to wait long for a response.

_Is that really how you feel?_

**Yes. It's how I've always felt. Now leave me alone.**

_Is it because of that guy who picked you up the other day? I'm rich too, you know._

**No, he has nothing to do with this, and I don't care about your money. I already told you why I don't like you. Leave. Me. Alone.**

Ichigo wanted nothing more than to throw his phone across the room. This was the exact reason he'd never been in a relationship before. The idea of being attached to someone wasn't appealing to him. What made Grimmjow so different then? Nothing that Ichigo could think of. Plus, the man had leverage on him, a means of controlling him. He shouldn't have fallen for that sugar-sweet speech about being 'in this for more than sex'. Who was he fooling? What could Ichigo possibly offer Grimmjow besides sex? He shook his head. This was a bad fucking idea. He rolled his eyes as he got another text message, but sighed in relief when he saw that it was Szayel telling him that he was waiting down the street. Ichigo stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey, Yu. I'm going out with a friend. Let Dad know for me, okay?" Yuzu nodded and Ichigo headed out the front door, making his way down the street. He looked around for the Maybach but didn't see it. He pulled out his phone to text Szayel, but stopped when he heard a horn. He saw the pink-haired male sitting in the driver's seat of a shiny black Lincoln Navigator. _Okay, so exactly how many cars did Grimmjow have?_ Ichigo jogged over to the vehicle and got inside. He greeted Szayel before the bespectacled man started the car and drove down the street.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez asked me to drop you off at his penthouse; he will take you from there."

"Penthouse?" _Okay, so exactly how many houses did Grimmjow have?_ Szayel nodded and Ichigo settled himself in for the ride. About twenty minutes later, the truck stopped and Ichigo hopped out before Szayel could open the door for him.

"It's number twenty-one hundred."

"Thanks," Ichigo said as he headed for the entrance. To say the building was intimidating would be an understatement. He made his way through the lobby towards the elevator. He rode up to the twenty-first floor and found his way to the only door, knocking twice. He heard a voice from inside before the door swung open revealing the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his young life.

"Who're you?" she asked, and Ichigo could hear the slightest bit of an accent in her speech. She was brown-skinned, with a gorgeous body that was all curves. Her eyes were crystalline green, framed by thick blonde eyelashes that matched her equally blonde hair that was cut in a short choppy style that framed her radiant face. She wore a tight black v-neck shirt and stonewashed denim short-shorts with a pair of high top black Converse. And that body. Have mercy, _that body_. Ichigo almost drooled. _This must be her, Grimmjow's ex_, he thought. _But what is she doing here?_ He was brought out of his thoughts by her snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Hellooo? I asked you a question, kid." He scowled.

"My name is Ichigo. I'm here to see Grimmjow," he said. The woman rolled her vibrant green eyes before she stepped sideways and gave a nonchalant wave of her hand. Ichigo's scowl deepened as he walked through the foyer. The penthouse was just as lavish as Grimmjow's mansion, but Ichigo wasn't surprised. He was quickly getting used to the opulence that was Grimmjow's life. He just wasn't sure where he fit into it.

"Grimmjow, there's a kid named Ichigo selling Girl Scout cookies!"

"I'm not a kid, lady," Ichigo growled. Tier chuckled as she picked up a large box and headed for the door.

"Yeah, whatever."

Ichigo sat down in what he assumed to be the living room and waited for Grimmjow to appear. Before long, he heard a soft sound akin to growling behind him, and he turned around and saw a small dog. He smiled gently; he'd always liked dogs, but he wasn't allowed to have one because of Karin and Yuzu's allergies. He reached out a hand and the dog sniffed it cautiously before she licked it. She came around to sit down next to Ichigo's feet, and he reached down to pet her.

"Wow, that's new," Grimmjow said as he joined Ichigo in the living room, sitting down on the loveseat across from him. "She doesn't usually take to people so quickly." Ichigo smiled again.

"I didn't know you had a dog."

"She's not mine, she's Tier's." Ichigo frowned in confusion. "I got her for Tier two years ago as a birthday present. She hates her though. Garnet hate's Tier, I mean, so she's leaving her with me."

"Well, that woman's a bitch. No offense."

"None taken," Grimmjow said with a laugh.

They sat in silence for a while, neither of them sure how to bring up the topic that they both wanted to discuss, uncertain of how the other would react. Ichigo was afraid that the other man wouldn't agree to help him anymore if he said he'd rather wait on the whole relationship deal. Grimmjow was more unsure of himself; he didn't know if the whole situation with Tier was completely over, and until he became sure, he didn't want to start another relationship. Finally, they both relented; there was no need for pussy-footing around the issue.

"I need to talk to you," they said in unison. They both chuckled nervously, Grimmjow scratching through the blue hair at the nape of his neck.

"You first," he said. Ichigo nodded.

"I-uh, I think we should. . .you know, slow things down a bit. It's not that I don't like you, because I do, like a lot, but. . ." Ichigo trailed off trying to find the correct words. "I just don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship. I'll do whatever I have to to merit your payment; I just think we should keep it strictly business for now."

Grimmjow was surprised to say the least. He wasn't expecting Ichigo to have the same thoughts about their relationship as he had. The kid was much more mature than he'd given him credit for.

"I agree, and I'm sorry for rushing things. I'm an impulsive person, and you kind of made me feel. . .I don't know, different? I do want to give us a shot, but as you've witness, I've got one helluva skeleton in my closet that I've got to clear out. So I'm fine with keeping it platonic for now, and I don't mind helping you out. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to."

Ichigo resisted the urge to flail around like Orihime while reading one of her porno stories. Instead, he remained calm and crossed the room to sit next to the CEO. In his seventeen years, he'd never met someone so willing to help others without expecting anything in return. It was a personality trait of the blue-haired man's that made Ichigo all the more infatuated with him. He reached for the older man's hand and grasped it in his own.

"Now that that's settled, could you please explain to me how someone as wonderful as you ended up in a relationship with _that _woman?" he asked. Grimmjow chuckled a bit at the way the younger male had asked the question.

"I met her at this party that my sister threw. It was a mutual physical attraction that started it all. I'm not entirely sure how we ended up official, but I'm sure Nel had something to do with it. She's always meddling and trying to tell me how to live my life. It's beyond annoying."

"Sounds like a normal older sibling thing to do. I know I do the same thing to my little sisters. Oh, speaking of, my little sister Karin wants to play soccer for her school. Would it be okay if I used the credit card to buy her equipment? I swear I'll only use it for things like this and not for dumb shit."

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo inquisitively for a second. Was the boy really asking for permission to use his own credit card?

"It's yours, Ichigo. Why are you asking for my permission?"

"Well, I mean it's connected to your account, so I thought-"

"No, incorrect. You don't have to get permission every time you use it, and you don't have to use it for only emergencies. I really hate to say this, but do you know how rich I am? Not only do I have money, my entire family has money. You couldn't put a dent in it if you tried."

Ichigo just sat staring at Grimmjow for a while. He was unsure of how to react to what the man had said. It was a little much to take in at once. The thought that one person could have so much money while another could be near starvation was almost nauseating. He knew it wasn't Grimmjow's fault though, so he wasn't mad at the other man, but at the system. It was truly fucked up when he got to thinking about it. In the end, he just shook his head slowly.

"Well, thanks a lot for agreeing to help me. You're really generous," he said. Grimmjow gave one of his dazzling smiles and entwined his fingers with Ichigo's.

"No thanks necessary, Ichi. You hungry?" Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow pulled out his cell to call for takeout. "I'll order some food and then we'll take Garnet over to the dog park. You can turn on the TV or something. I'll be right back."

Ichigo opted not to turn on the television and instead beckoned Grimmjow's dog over to him. Garnet immediately hopped up from where she'd been near dozing and joined Ichigo on the couch. She rested her head in his lap, and he absently stroked her soft fur while he thought. Grimmjow was amazing. It only made Ichigo wonder what the man saw in him even more. He was just a kid, really, despite what he said. He didn't have anything to offer besides himself; sure that might've been enough right then, but what about in the future? He couldn't help but get the strong feeling that Grimmjow would get tired of him eventually. That was a scary thought in itself; then again, maybe he was over-thinking things. He decided to turn on the television after all. Thoughts and feelings were frightening places to get lost in.

* * *

**Hey there, here's another update for you all...thank you very much for reading...until next time,**

**Patd06**


	8. I Need Peace

**Chapter VIII****: **_**I Need Peace**_

Ichigo almost busted a move when the bell signaling lunch rang. He'd skipped breakfast because he woke up late and the hunger was real. He stopped by his locker, grabbing his leftover dinner from the night before and headed in the direction of the cafeteria. He waved to his friends who were waiting at their usual table before he went to stand in the line for one of the two microwaves.

_I swear there's too many fucking people in this school for there to only be two microwaves_, he thought, as he felt his stomach protest its current empty state. He was brought out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and instantly his scowl deepened to epic proportions. He was already hungrier than a motherfucker; he didn't need this shit too.

"Fuck you want?" he asked crassly. The other male had the nerve to look offended.

"You were kind of harsh on Friday, so I figured you were in a bad mood. I just want to talk to you."

"Please, not while I'm eating. Now get away from me; you're making me lose my appetite." Ichigo prided himself on being one of the nicest people anyone could meet, but there was a limit to his kindness; you only had one time to piss him off, and he was done. Maki had reached that limit a year ago.

"What the hell is your problem?" The raven-haired senior yelled in response. Suddenly all was quiet as the other students watched what was sure to be one helluva spectacle in a few short minutes. Ichigo turned around slowly, placing his food on the counter next to the microwave, his hunger long forgotten. He looked around at the people standing behind him who had also paused in their actions to watch what was happening.

"Hold on for a second while I find out who the fuck you're talking to."

The audience the two boys had acquired promptly erupted with jeers and laughter at Ichigo's comment, but he wasn't even interested. If there was one thing that pissed him off more than anything on the entire planet, it was someone yelling at him. Especially for no fucking reason. And then there was his second pet peeve. Maki stepped into his face so close that they were sharing breaths.

"You're the only person standing here."

"There are in fact two people standing behind me, you ignorant shit," Ichigo retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "And you have to be talking to one of them, because you sure as hell ain't talking to me. You got about three more centimeters before I dust your ass across this fucking cafeteria. Back. The fuck. Up."

The crowd's murmurs and jeers increased adding fuel to the already growing fire. Ichigo hated to get suspended again; he'd only had a couple of detentions so far that year, and he'd been trying with earnest to keep that up. But he'd had enough of this fucker here, and he figured it'd be worth it to blow his less-than-spotless record on this can of ass-whipping.

"One." The older male stepped closer to the oranget. "Two." Ichigo shifted into a fighter's stance, cracking his knuckles. "Thr-"

Before the other male could get the last word out of his mouth, he was landing on his his ass and clutching his more-than-likely broken nose.

"I gave you chance after motherfucking chance to leave me alone, Ichinose." The orange-haired teen danced on the balls of his feet, loosening his shoulders and smirking maniacally. "But now? Now baby? Your ass is grass and Ichigo Kurosaki is the motherfucking lawnmower."

Just as he was about to unleash a world of hurt on Maki, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the scene. His anger flared even more, and he struggled against the offending person.

"Lemme go! I'll break my foot off in that fucker's ass!"

"That's quite enough, Mr. Kurosaki. You're lucky I don't break _my_ foot off in _your_ scrawny ass," the stern voice of the principal, Kukaku Shiba, retorted.

Defeated, Ichigo ceased his struggling and let Principal Shiba drag him from the cafeteria. He couldn't help but feel a little ecstatic about knocking the shit out of Maki, even if he didn't get to finish what he'd started. His stomach growled as he was forced into a chair in front of the principal's desk.

_Damn_, he thought. _I'm still hungry_.

* * *

Grimmjow steepled his fingers and stared at the plans for a new building for one of the companies that he represented. He was no architect, but something didn't seem right. It seemed that someone thought they'd be able to slip some bullshit past him. That was just not going to fly. Not today. _It's all fun and games until Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez has to choke a bitch_. He was reaching out to page Momo, when her soft voice came through the speaker.

"Uh, Mr. Jaegerjaquez, your sister is here." _Fuck_, he cursed inwardly. He didn't need this right now. "Mr. Jaegerjaquez?"

"Alright, let her through," he relented. He steepled his fingers once more, this time in contemplation of whether he wanted to try to escape or not.

He and his sister were very close, don't get him wrong; ever since they were kids, she'd been his closest friend and confidant. She was there for him through everything that came with growing up, often filling in when their parents couldn't. She was the first person he told when he discovered that he was bisexual, and she even helped him get both his first girlfriend and his first boyfriend. When she got married a few years before, she'd asked Grimmjow to be her best man instead of having a maid of honor; he planned to do the same thing if he ever got married. Her three-year-old daughter, Véronique, was his little angel. Yes, he loved his sister more than anything, but that didn't mean he didn't find her to be the biggest nag in the history of the universe.

He'd spent too much time contemplating, and before he knew it, Nel was bursting into his office.

"You little shit!"

"I'm bigger than you. . ."

"Shut up, I'm talking! What did you do? Harribel cancelled all her appointments and missed two shows! Do you know how much money I'm losing?"

"And by that you mean, 'Oh hey, Grimm. Sorry to hear about your break-up. How are you taking it? Is everything alright?' Correct?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow. Nel huffed and plopped down in one of the chairs in front of her younger brother's desk.

"Fine, I'm sorry. How are you taking it? And what happened anyway for that matter?" Grimmjow sighed before he told Nel everything that transpired between himself and Tier. She sat quietly and listened, just like she always did, and only when he was done did she speak again. "She didn't tell you why? No explanation, just the text message?"

"Nope."

"Weird. That just doesn't seem like something she'd do."

"Believe me, no one was more shocked than me, Nel."

"So what've you been doing since we last spoke? And why didn't you call me and tell me what happened so that I wouldn't come in here and make myself look stupid? And have you called Maman and Papa and told them? Have you even called them at all? You're the worst brother and son ever!"

_And, we're back to the nagging_.

"Nel, it's too early in the morning for this."

"It's one-fifteen, Grimmjow."

"Exactly. Too early." Grimmjow was laughing at Nel's reaction to his statement when his phone vibrated on his desk. He picked it up, looking at the screen.

_Ichigo Kurosaki: I got suspended from school._

**What? Why? And for how long?**

_I broke this annoying fucker's nose, and I got five days._

**Do you need me to send Szayel to pick you up?**

_Nah, I'm just gonna go to the park for a while. My dad's gonna read me my rights when I get home, and I'm not in the mood. I just wanted to let you know what was up, so you'd know why I'll be on lockdown for about a week._

**Alright. I'm at work right now, so I'll call you when I get off.**

_Okay._

"Excuse me, Grimmjow Marcel Jaegerjaquez, do you hear me talking to you?" Nel poised her delicate hands on her hips as she stared down at him.

"Huh?" he answered dumbly. She leaned further over the desk trying to look at his phone.

"Who are you texting?"

"What? Nobody, mind your business."

"Lemme see."

"No! Get out before I call security again." Nel's lower lip poked out and quivered as she slumped back down in the chair. Her big grey eyes filled with tears as she sniffled and wiped at them.

"You don't tell me anything anymore. I thought I was your best friend." Grimmjow frowned a little before he got up and walked around his desk. He was about to approach Nel to hug her when she bounced out of the chair and snatched his phone off of his desk. "Haha, I can't believe you still fall for that, you silly goose!" The blue-haired sibling groaned, reaching for his phone, but of course he had no chance of retrieving it.

"Give me my phone, Nel," he lamented. "We're too old for this shit!"

He was too late, and Nel was already scrolling through the messages. She frowned slightly, and tapped on the screen as Grimmjow sat back down behind his desk.

"Grimm. . .how old is this boy?"

"Seventeen," he mumbled. Nel's eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously.

"Really, Grimmjow? Really?" Then a mischievous smile broke out on her face, and Grimmjow groaned again. "We robbing cradles now, bro?"

"Don't start, Boobzilla."

"Too late, I already have!" Nel said as she erupted with laughter. Grimmjow reached out to page Momo.

"Momo, security please."

"Yes sir, Mr. Jaegerjaquez."

"Oh, c'mon, Grimm, you're like zero fun."

"Get out." Nel continued to laugh, clutching at her sides and periodically wiping tears from her eyes.

"Alright, Véronique and I will be at your house tomorrow. I wanna meet this kid, and you're not allowed to say no, because you know she's dying to see your sorry ass."

"Fine, whatever, just get out."

Just then, two security guards came through the door, but Nel just waved them off as she continued to chuckle every now and again.

"Seventeen. I swear I've seen it all now."

* * *

Ichigo sat down underneath a tall oak tree and rested his head against the trunk. He was in no rush to get home, though he knew his dad was just waiting to kick his ass. It wasn't fair; Ichigo got stuck suspended for a whole school week while Maki just got after school detention for three days. That was total bullshit in his opinion. He'd tried to explain to Principal Shiba that Maki had been bothering him for the better part of the year, but she didn't listen to him. She gave him the whole, "you threw the first punch" bit, and she even included the curse words he'd used in the report. What kind of baby-back bullshit was that? His dad probably wouldn't let him out of the house for the whole week he was suspended plus another week for being suspended in the first place.

His phone vibrated in his pocket-another thing he'd be without for two weeks-and he pulled it out checking the text message.

_Renji Abarai: Are you dead?_

**Not yet, but I will be. I got five days.**

_Damn, Isshin's gonna put a hole through your ass so big he'll be able to walk through it._

**Tell me something I don't know, dude.**

_What are you gonna do about Grimmjow?_

**Dunno. I'll talk to him about it later, I guess.**

Speak of the devil, his phone vibrated displaying Grimmjow's name on the screen. Ichigo tapped the answer icon and placed the phone next to his ear.

"Hey," he answered solemnly.

"I'm off work. Where are you?" Grimmjow asked.

"In the park five minutes from my house."

"That's not very helpful. I've never been to your place before."

"There's a pizza place not far from here. I'll walk there and then text you that address. Kinda don't need my dad seeing one of your nice ass cars coming through."

"Alright, see you there."

Ichigo stood up and headed in the direction of the nearby pizza parlor. So far it'd been a pretty shitty day; he hoped that getting to spend a little time with Grimmjow before he became a prisoner in his own home would make things better. He pulled his phone from his pocket once he got to the pizza parlor and texted Grimmjow the address. He was ordering himself a slice of pizza when he got a notification of another text from Renji; he opened the message, instantly frowning.

_Ichinose is spreading shit about you guys fucking._

**I swear to insert deity here, man, I'ma finish what I started today. He keeps fucking with me, and that broken nose will be the least of his worries.**

_Want me to tell him that?_

**Yeah. And I want him to step to me. I'ma wish on a star tonight that that motherfucker will. I wish, I wish, with all my heart; that with me some shit that fucker will start...**

_LMFAO! You're a dumb ass!_

"Wow, you look so much better when you smile, Ichi," a deep voice rumbled. He recognized the voice as Grimmjow's, and he looked up from his phone, still smiling.

"You're not so bad yourself, gorgeous," he replied, gesturing to the seat across from himself. "Care to join me?"

The blue-haired CEO sat down in the chair, letting out a tired sigh. Ichigo took a bite out of his pizza as he admired the older male's handsome form. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, charcoal grey slacks, and no tie. The top three buttons of the shirt were undone, revealing some sexy man cleavage. Ichigo continued his eye molestation as he ate. He never considered himself to be a religious person, but there must've been some god somewhere who was currently jacking off to Grimmjow's every move.

"Been a long fucking day, huh?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo nodded since his mouth was full of food and he didn't want to be that person. "My sister came to my office today, raising hell about T and talking about how much money she's losing."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but it was only because she didn't really know what was going on. She's a bit hot headed, and one helluva nag, but she's the best sister anyone could ask for," Grimmjow said. Ichigo nodded as the other male flagged down a waitress to order some pizza for himself. "So besides that, tell me what happened with the person at school? I take it he's been bothering you for a while?"

"How'd you guess?" Ichigo asked, a little shocked. Grimmjow just shrugged and relaxed a bit more in his seat.

"I don't know. You don't really seem like the type to just pick a fight with someone for no reason. To me, it seems like you only fight when provoked." Ichigo placed a hand over his heart and sighed.

"You know me so well," he said, only half-sarcastically. "But you're right. I try not to let things get to me usually, but that asshole has been pestering me since my freshman year. He got in my face today, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back for me. I would've beat the living shit outta him if the principal hadn't come. Now my friend tells me that he's spreading shit about us having sex."

"Sounds to me like he's begging for an ass-kicking," Grimmjow said, and Ichigo nodded his agreement. The two were silent for a while after that, both simply enjoying each other's company. It was Ichigo who broke the silence.

"This is nice, yeah?"

"What?"

"Just being together like this. After the shitty day I've had, it's really nice being here with you and just being able to relax."

Grimmjow took a moment to think about what the younger male had said, and he definitely agreed. He'd never felt this comfortable around anyone but Nel; not around Tier, not even his own parents. There was something about the orange-haired teen that just made Grimmjow feel at peace. He had to admit, it was a really good feeling.

"Yeah, you're right. Oh, by the way, my sister wants to meet you." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Grimmjow shrugged.

"She's up in my business as always, and you happen to be that business. She's really not that bad, I promise. Also, my niece is the one kid to rule them all, you'll love her. They're coming to my estate tomorrow." Ichigo frowned and shook his head.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm pretty sure my dad is going to murder me. You might not see me for a while."

"Understandable, and there's no pressure. If you can't make it tomorrow, we'll just postpone, yeah?"

They spent another hour or so together before Ichigo surmised that it was time for him to head to Alcatraz Island, formerly known as his house. Grimmjow agreed, and they left the pizza place, stopping next to his black Bentley Phantom.

"Seriously, man, how many cars do you have?" Grimmjow chuckled a bit before reaching for Ichigo's hand and pulling him in for a tight embrace.

"I had a good time with you, Ichigo," he said, softly, kissing the younger male's forehead. A bright blush broke out on the teen's face and he hid in the crook of the taller man's neck.

"Me too. I'd kiss you, but I think the hug is already too much for such a public place."

"That's alright," Grimmjow responded, releasing Ichigo from his grasp. His brilliant blue eyes locked with Ichigo's nut brown ones in a heated gaze. "Like I said before, there's no pressure. We've got all the time in the world, yeah?" The blue-haired man reached out, ruffling the bright orange head, and Ichigo blushed once more, averting his gaze and nodding slowly. "See you soon, Ichi."

Ichigo watched the other man get into his luxurious car, sighing once he'd driven out of sight. He shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets as he started his walk to his house.

_Boy_, he thought, _am I the past tense of spring, or what?_

* * *

**Here's yet another update for you all...sorry there's a lot of dialogue, but it's how I get my point across, and I also have to insert some humor somehow or I'll just get depressed and won't want to write anymore...I'd like to thank everyone who offered suggestions for the title of the chapter...special thanks goes to SesshoPuppy, and huggles for you too, hun ~(^_^~)**

**Alright, thanks so much for reading...until next time,**

**Patd06**


	9. I Need to Breathe

**Chapter IX****: **_**I Need to Breathe**_

Ichigo stepped inside his house, pulling his shoes off and tossing his messenger bag down next to them. He headed straight for the kitchen where he knew his dad was waiting for him. Of course he was right, and when he got to the kitchen, Isshin looked at him with complete disappointment, causing Ichigo to feel a tiny bit of remorse. Not enough to make him regret punching Maki in his stupid asshole face though. He knew the routine by now, so he turned his phone off and slid it across the table to his dad, sitting down across from him.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he said. Isshin shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why'd you do it, Ichigo?" he asked. Ichigo put his hands in his lap and lowered his gaze to them.

"He's been harassing me since my freshman year. I finally told him to back off for good on Friday but he couldn't seem to take no for an answer, and he yelled and got in my face about it today. You know how much I hate that." Isshin ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked. Ichigo shrugged, still not looking up from his lap.

"It seemed kinda trivial, you know? You have so much stuff to worry about, I figured I could take care of this on my own."

"And you see where that got you, right?" Isshin said. Ichigo didn't respond, figuring it'd be best to keep his mouth shut unless he was asked a direct question. "Ichigo, you are my son. If something is happening to you that's causing you problems, I need to know. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

"I understand," he mumbled. Isshin sighed and slid Ichigo's phone back to him.

"I'm gonna let you off the hook for this one, since the other boy was bothering you. But if you get suspended again, consider your young life over."

Ichigo nodded, picking up his phone and heading for his room. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He was sure he'd get his shit rocked, but his dad seemed to be in a benevolent mood. Something was up; he'd find out what that was later. He stopped by his younger sister's room, knocking on the door lightly.

"Come in," Karin answered. Ichigo stepped through the door closing it behind him. Karin sat on her bed, writing something down in a notebook. She quickly closed it and put it away once she saw that Ichigo was in her room. "What is it, Ichi-nii?"

"What'cha doin'?" he asked, cheekily. He loved messing with Karin; she was just as easy to rile up as he was.

"Minding my business, you should try it," she snapped, and Ichigo laughed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, off that. You good to go get your gear tomorrow? How much is everything?"

"Twenty for cleats, ten for shin guards, the uniform is thirty, sixty for insurance, and the registration fee is eighty."

"So two hundred bucks?" Karin nodded and Ichigo did the same. "Alright, I got you."

"Where exactly did you get a second job, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked, skeptically. Ichigo grinned before he turned to leave.

"Got a good job at minding my business. They're hiring full-time," he replied. Karin glared before she threw a pillow at his retreating form.

"You better not be selling drugs!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he headed down the hallway to his own room. Once inside, he stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his bed. He turned his phone back on, not surprised when it spazzed out with vibrations. Most of the messages were his friends, a couple of other people that he seldom associated with at school, and Grimmjow. The last message was the one that caused him to scowl heavily.

_Maki Ichinose: This isn't over. You made me look bad in front of a lot of people, and I'm gonna get you back for it. Don't get cocky just 'cause you got the first punch in. I'm gonna have the last laugh when it's all said and done._

**What the hell are you talking about, Ichinose? You know what, don't answer that. Lose my fucking number, bitch.**

With that message sent, Ichigo went to the settings in his phone, adding Maki's number to the blocked list. He hated when people made empty threats after they lost a fight. You already lost, so why're you talking shit? You're just making yourself look even dumber. A waste of time and effort, if you asked him. He opened the other messages from his friends before he decided to call Grimmjow.

"Hey," the older man answered.

"Hey," Ichigo said, feeling himself smile a little at the sound of the other man's voice. _Sprung, so sprung_. "Uh, my dad let me off because I told him what was going on. I can come to your house tomorrow."

"Okay, cool. How's six?"

"That's good. I'm taking my sister to get her soccer equipment after she gets out of school, so I'll just come when I'm done with that."

"I can send Szayel to pick you up."

"Uh, no. The hell would that look like to my sister? She's already trying to figure out where I'm getting the money from. She thinks I'm selling drugs or something. She's too fucking smart."

"Alright. Well, just call him when you're done then."

"Okay."

"By the way, what's that kid's name that you got into it with? I don't think you told me."

"His name's Maki Ichinose."

"Ichinose, huh? That sounds familiar. Alright, I'll let you go now. I'm sure you're tired after this day, because I am."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Grimm."

"See you, Ichi."

* * *

After dropping Karin back off at their house, Ichigo decided to head over to the park for a while. As the day had passed, he'd become increasingly nervous about meeting Grimmjow's sister, and now that it was almost time, he was completely anxious. He found a tree to sit under, pulling out his phone to derp around a bit, to take his mind off of his nervousness. It didn't help though; what if Grimmjow's sister didn't like him? The older male had told him how close they were, so she obviously had some influence in his life whether he liked to admit that or not. Maybe he was over-thinking again. He did that a lot. He pulled his earbuds out of his pocket, deciding to listen to some Daft Punk; that always calmed him down. He leaned his head against the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes. He was nearly dozing when he felt someone touch him.

"The fuck?" he said instinctively, but immediately regretted it when he locked gazes with a pair of wide innocent grey eyes. The little onyx-haired girl looked at him inquisitively before she started to touch his hair.

"Ah, so pretty. Orange is my very favorite color. Your hair, it is so. . .so. . ._doux_*." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the last word. It seemed like French, but he wouldn't know since he didn't speak it. "Sorry, I like _français_ better than _anglais_."

"It's okay. I don't speak French though. My name is Ichigo. What's your name?"

"Ichi - Itsy - Itsygo? It is nice to meet you, Itsygo. My name is Véronique Marcelle Tu Oderschwanck. I am three years old, but I will be four very soon. My middle name is Marcelle because it is. . ._deuxième prénom de mon oncle Grimm_*." Ichigo frowned a bit. Grimmjow said Nel had a daughter. Was this her?

"What's your mommy's name, Véronique?"

"My mommy's name is Maman, of course silly!" she responded cheerily. Ichigo wanted to be frustrated, but she was just too damn cute. He stood and brushed the dirt off of his pants, looking around the area. He didn't see anyone, so he reached out a hand to her. The little girl smiled up at him warmly, and he couldn't help but to smile back. "You're _mon nouveau meilleur ami_*."

"Hey, you!" Ichigo's head snapped in the direction of the angry feminine voice. A beautiful woman with sea-foam green hair and a body to rival Tier's stormed towards him. She had a scowl on her face that matched the one he'd seen Grimmjow with before and the same expressive grey eyes as little Véronique. This couldn't be anyone but Nel; he didn't know anyone else with green hair. "Take your hands off my daughter, you little pervert!"

Ichigo frowned. In what universe would he be interested in a three-year-old girl?

"Ma'am, I'm not -"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain in his cheek and he saw stars. No this bitch didn't. No she did not. She did not just. . .did this bitch just slap him? He clenched his jaw, looking everywhere but at her. He'd vowed never to hit a female, but his patience was already beyond thin. He slowly took a few steps back, throwing his hands up and shaking his head.

"Whatever, lady. I'm outta here," he said as calmly as he could. He was turning to leave when he suddenly became weighed down. He looked down and saw Véronique clinging desperately to him, wrapping herself around his leg much in the fashion of a baby koala.

"Oh, Itsygo, don't go, _s'il vous plaît_, _**s'il vous plaît**_!" she wailed. Ichigo stopped walking but didn't turn back around. "Maman, don't hit Itsygo anymore, _s'il vous plaît_!"

"Itsygo? What kind of name is that?" Nel asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Ichigo finally turned back around.

"My name is Ichigo. She mispronounced it, but I didn't bother to correct her."

"Ichi - Ichigo Kurosaki?" Nel said. Ichigo scowled but nodded nonetheless. The green haired woman started to pace back and forth. "Oh shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"Itsygo, what is this word that Maman is saying?" Véronique asked, innocently. Nel immediately stopped cursing, gesturing for her daughter to come to her. Once she did, Nel squatted down to her level.

"Vé, don't use that word, okay? Pinky promise?" she said. The little girl nodded, locking pinkies with her mother. Ichigo couldn't help but to smile a little; it was absolutely adorable. But he was still pissed that Nel had slapped him. Said woman stood back to her full height which was about the same as his. Her previously hard grey eyes softened measurably before she shocked the hell out of him by jumping into his arms, crushing him in a bear-hug. "Oh, I'm so very sorry for hitting you, Itsygo! I've been dying to meet you!"

"Please let go of me, Miss Nel," Ichigo choked out. Nel released him quickly muttering apologies. Ichigo shrugged it off, smiling a bit. "If I may ask, what are you doing here? Grimmjow told me you'd both be at his estate."

"We are, but Vé wanted to play for a while, so Grimmjow told me about this park. I wasn't expecting to find you here."

"Well, your little girl found me. She's adorable by the way. She's got your eyes," Ichigo said, gently. Nel smiled brightly.

"Thank you. You're very kind and so handsome! My brother has such excellent taste!"

"Maman, can we have pizza please?" Véronique asked, interrupting her mother's excited outburst.

"That depends," Nel replied. She looked at Ichigo. "Are you hungry, Itsygo?"

"I could stand to eat, and there's a pizza place not far from here. I can show you where it is, if you'd like, Miss Nel."

"Please call me Nel, and I'd like that very much," she responded.

"Okay, Nel. Let's go," Ichigo said. Véronique grabbed his hand and started skipping in the direction of a shiny black Mercedes S500. _Rich people and their fancy ass cars_. He couldn't deny that Grimmjow and Nel were very down-to-Earth for wealthy individuals, and he found that admirable. He smiled down at Véronique as she started to chant as she skipped,

"Itsygo and pizza, pizza and Itsygo. . ."

Maybe he'd fit into Grimmjow's world after all.

* * *

**A little short, but I didn't want to put the whole visit into one chapter...it'd be too long, and I figure you guys have more important things to do than spend all day trying to read a chapter XD Anywho, I hope you all like little Véronique, because I absolutely adore her ^_^ thanks a lot for reading...until next time, **

**Patd06**

Translations**:**

**doux: **_soft_

**deuxième prénom de mon oncle Grimm: **_my uncle Grimm's middle name_

**mon nouveau meilleur ami: **_my new best friend_

**s'il vous plaît: **_please_


	10. I Need to Know

**Chapter X****:**_** I Need to Know**_

Grimmjow sighed as he pulled his tie loose and tossed it randomly. He usually wasn't so blasé about his clothing, but after the day he'd had, fuck clothes. His jacket and shoes were the next to go, followed closely by his slacks. He searched around his closet for a pair of sweats and pulled them on. Nothing could compare to the feeling of a 'fuck it' outfit. He knew Ichigo would be over soon, but he had a feeling the younger male wouldn't care in the slightest what he wore. It was one of the things that Grimmjow liked about him.

In his near thirty years of life, Grimmjow hadn't ever met someone quite like Ichigo. The kid was gentle, but strong; kind-hearted, but far from a pushover; he didn't blame others for his problems, he protected those dear to him, and he was beyond modest. It was extremely hard to find people like Ichigo in the world that Grimmjow lived in. With all the glitz and glamour, people seemed to catch amnesia, forgetting that the heliocentric model of the solar system states that the planets and various other space objects revolve around the Sun and not them.

He left his closet for the bathroom, running a comb through his messy blue locks. Even though he was certain Ichigo wouldn't care about his less-than-professional appearance, it didn't mean he wanted to look like a total slob. Once he was done combing his hair, he left his bedroom, heading down the stairs to his den. It was time for some video game therapy. He switched on his Xbox One, preparing for a session of blood, intense violence, and strong language. Ah, yes, nothing like Call of Duty, Black Ops in particular. He settled himself down in front of his fifty-six inch flat screen, picking up his controller. Soon, he was completely lost in the game, forgetting all about the shitty ass day he'd had. That's how Ichigo, Nel, and Véronique found him.

"Fuck, you fucking faggot ass bitches! Get yer asses in gear or we're fucked!" he yelled at the screen. Nel reached down, covering Véronique's ears.

"Grimmjow!" The blue haired man jumped at his sister's hiss of his name.

"Oh shit - I mean shoot," he fumbled, pausing the game and glaring at Ichigo who seemed to find the whole thing hilarious. "Didn't know you guys would be back so soon."

"Well at least you weren't fapping," Ichigo said, cheekily. Nel smacked his arm.

"I swear, I'll never be able to keep Vé pure and chaste around you two idiots."

"Maman, what is fapping?" Véronique asked, and Ichigo laughed even harder with Grimmjow joining in. Nel rolled her eyes, grabbing the little girl's hand and leading her out of the room.

"It's something that boys do that makes them go blind," she responded, garnering even more laughter from the two males. Grimmjow sat back down in front of the television with Ichigo sitting down next to him.

"I needed that laugh after the day I've had. Thanks for that, Ichi," the older man said, ruffling Ichigo's bright orange locks. Said orange-haired male blushed averting his gaze.

"Uh, no problem. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Cool if we just chill?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo nodded, deciding to back seat while Grimmjow continued to play the game.

He watched the other man silently, observing his expressions and reactions. Grimmjow was handsome, ethereally so. He was damn near perfect, and each time Ichigo was with him, he could feel himself becoming more and more attached to the CEO. He knew he was getting in way over his head, but he couldn't help himself. Grimmjow was everything he wanted in a significant other and more. At least compared to the few other crushes he'd had. There weren't very many when he thought about it. He'd had a crush on a guy named Shuuhei Hisagi until he moved to Texas; then he'd thought he had a crush on Renji before he realized how stupid that was. Other than that, he hadn't been interested in anyone else before he met Grimmjow. Not that people hadn't been interested in him. There was a girl, Riruka Dokugamine, who was nearly obsessed with him, and Orihime too. No one interested him though; no one but Grimmjow. It didn't even matter in the slightest that the man was so much older than him.

Suddenly he had the strangest urge to touch Grimmjow. He reached out, slowly, touching the soft blue hair on the man's head. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye but didn't move to stop him. Either he was too enraptured in his game to care, or he wanted Ichigo to touch him. Ichigo became bolder with his caresses, moving his hand through Grimmjow's hair to the back of the other man's neck. Grimmjow paused the game, then, turning to face Ichigo. The younger male immediately moved his hand away, but Grimmjow just stared at him.

"What're you doing?" he asked. Ichigo shrugged, bringing his hands to his lap.

"I don't know, I just wanted to touch you," he admitted quietly. Grimmjow smiled, before he brushed his hand across Ichigo's cheek, causing him to blush.

"C'mere." Ichigo lifted his head, only to be met with Grimmjow's lips against his own. His eyes widened before they lowered to half-mast as the kiss deepened. He wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, as Grimmjow's tongue invaded his mouth. Suddenly he found himself on his back with the blue haired man on top of him. He pushed his hands under Grimmjow's shirt, running them along the strong muscles of his back. The older male responded by grinding his hips against Ichigo's creating the slightest bit of a delicious friction that sent a shiver down both of their spines. Ichigo's head was swimming, probably from the lack of oxygen. He reluctantly pushed Grimmjow away, taking in a few breaths before reconnecting their lips. They stopped when they heard a loud gasp, jumping to opposite ends of the couch.

"I swear I leave you two alone for five minutes and I come back and you're making out like horny teenagers," Nel said as she tossed a few snacks onto the coffee table. She sat down in the armchair adjacent to the couch. "Well, one of you is a horny teenager, but I digress." Grimmjow glared at her, angry that she'd interrupted what had to be the most awesome kiss he'd ever experienced.

"Shut up, Nel," he growled. "And where's Vé? You know she'll get lost in here."

"She's fine. I put her down for a nap in your room. Anyway, Ichigo told me how you met." Grimmjow looked exasperated when he turned to the teen. Ichigo shrugged a bit.

"She wouldn't stop pestering me. She really is as much of a nag as you said."

"You told him I was a nag?"

"Well you are!"

"I am not, you buttwrench!"

"Are too, and I bet you just can't wait to tell Mom and Dad about this can you?" Grimmjow yelled, and Nel frowned deeply. Ichigo noted how much she and Grimmjow looked alike when they frowned. He was honestly finding their whole argument to be hilarious. They were well past their teenage years, yet they were still arguing like kids.

"I wasn't going to tell them anything; it's none of my business. You know I wouldn't do that," Nel said quietly. Grimmjow ran a hand over his face.

"Sorry, but you do have the tendency to blab shit when you're not supposed to. That's how Dad found out that I'm bisexual, remember?" Nel dismissed his statement with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, Ichigo, don't listen to this buttface. You can tell me anything, okay? Consider me your big sister too," she said, cheerily. Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Don't tell her anything," Grimmjow whispered, but Nel heard him anyway and she punched him in the arm with far too much force in his opinion. He rubbed at the spot scowling at her. "Bitch."

"Dick," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. By this time, Ichigo was full out howling with laughter, clutching his sides and all.

"You guys are worse than me and my sister," he said between laughs. "It's seriously okay, Grimmjow. Though I would prefer not to have to face your parents until we're actually official, I don't mind if they know about me. You can just tell them you're mentoring me or something."

Grimmjow pondered Ichigo's idea for a second before he shook his head.

"You don't know my parents, Ichi. Let's just keep it between us three for now, alright? That means you, Nelliel," he said, sternly. Nel dismissed him nonchalantly once more.

"Fine, fine, now lemme play," she said, hopping onto the couch between Grimmjow and Ichigo. Both males sighed as Nel started the game back up.

So much for finishing what _they'd_ started.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

"I don't mean to bash your idea or anything, Nnoi, but it sounds. . .really terrible," he said, with a sigh. He handed the file folder back to his CFO, and shook his head as they continued their walk back to Grimmjow's office. "Like, why did you even think for a second that it would be okay for us to invest in a bankrupt company? It's bankrupt for a reason, man."

"Yeah, yeah, but they're trying to start over."

"Well, you can do it if you want to, but I'm not for losing that kind of money, sorry."

"Since when did you become so concerned with money?" Nnoitra asked, and Grimmjow frowned.

"Don't make it sound like that, dude. There's a difference between investing and being a dumbass. Have a little fucking common sense, yeah?"

Nnoitra didn't respond as they'd reached Momo's desk. The mousy woman looked even more anxious than usual, and Grimmjow tried to lessen his scowl a bit for her sake. She'd been working for him for three years, and she was still scared shitless of him. She looked at her two superiors, immediately avoiding Grimmjow's gaze. It was a little more than normal, so Grimmjow stopped in front of her desk.

"Momo, is something the matter?" he asked. She stood from her chair, bowing slightly.

"I'm so very sorry, sir, but I couldn't stop her," she said in a rushed tone. "Please don't fire me, sir."

"You shouldn't take my angry threats to heart, Momo," Grimmjow said, with a laugh. "And you couldn't stop whom? Is Nel in there again?" He made his way to his door and reached for the handle before he paused in his actions when Momo spoke once more.

"No sir. Again, I am so very sorry." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow before he opened the door to his office.

The scent of vanilla and coffee filled his nostrils and he immediately felt like cursing. She sat at the glass table next to his floor-to-ceiling window, holding one of his many books on logistics and sipping from a steaming mug. She wore a short black form fitting dress, covered with a white button-up shirt that did nothing to help cover her bountiful cleavage. Her mile long legs were crossed as she stared stoically at the book, her green eyes flickering over the pages. One of her stiletto clad feet bounced up and down, a tick she'd always had when she was nervous about something. She looked up from the book only when he shut the door and leaned against it. Grimmjow almost sighed. She was too beautiful.

For a moment, they just stared at one another, the tension between them thick enough to be cut with a butter knife. It was Grimmjow who broke the silence.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tier?"

"Oh, come now, Grimmjow. Don't act like you're not happy to see me," she said, softly. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I haven't heard from you for the past two months. I gotta say, it's been lovely," he said, crassly.

"Hmm, indeed," she responded, equally heated. Grimmjow crossed to his desk and sat down. He steepled his fingers as they continued their intense staring contest.

He really didn't need this shit right now. Things were going so well between Ichigo and him; he hadn't had a single thought about Tier or anyone else for that matter. Every waking moment that he wasn't working, he spent with the orange-haired teen, and he loved it. He was so close to making things official between them, but he wanted to wait. Ichigo's eighteenth birthday was in another month, and he figured it'd be the perfect gift. But of course, here comes Hurricane Harribel to ruin shit. Figures.

"Alright, what the hell's your reason for coming here?" he asked, and Tier stood, standing in front of the window, staring out at the busy city below. Grimmjow was becoming impatient with all her dramatic pauses and silent stares. "Spit it the fuck out already, T." Tier turned back to face him then, her gaze steady and somehow sad.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**No one is allowed to throw things at me okay? It's GrimmIchi Day after all! It's three a.m., but I really wanted to get this out to celebrate 6/15...again, no one is allowed to hit me, but here's some plot for you...well part of it, anyways...shit's convoluted as fuck XD Thanks for reading, and Happy GrimmIchi Day! I'm gonna celebrate by going to sleep lols...**

**Until next time,**

**Patd06**


	11. I Need You to Stay

**Chapter XI****: **_**I Need You to Stay**_

Ichigo sat in his room, typing a paper on chlamydia for his health class. After doing that research, he was even more glad that he was a virgin. Nature was nasty as fuck. He lucked out and got one of the less gross ones, but poor Renji was stuck with researching syphilis. Ichigo's skin started to crawl just thinking about it. Of all the STIs though, the worst had to be that nine month virus. You know, the one that leads to an infant. You can get a shot for the clap, but a baby is forever. He shuddered at the thought.

Not that he didn't want kids per se, but he knew he didn't have anything to worry about in that area at least. It wasn't one of those weird stories that Orihime read where dudes had mystical wombs and shit, so he was cool. He wouldn't mind adopting at some point though, if Grimmjow didn't mind. Oh damn, how far ahead of himself was he getting, huh? He and Grimmjow weren't even an official couple and he was already planning to adopt a kid. _Calm thyself, _he thought.

He was saving his document and preparing to email it to his teacher when his phone vibrated against his desk. He picked it up, smiling when he saw that it was a message from Grimmjow.

_Dinner tonight?_

**Yeah, sure. What time should I be ready?**

_I'll send Szayel for you at six. Dress formal._

**Okay.**

He looked at the clock on his laptop, seeing that he had about an hour before he'd have to leave. He opened his closet pulling out a pair of black slacks and a charcoal grey dress shirt. He left his room and went down the stairs, crossing through the living room and going through to the clinic where he knew he'd find his dad. Once inside, he smiled slightly as Isshin made stupid faces to comfort a little girl who was getting a shot of some sort. He stood quietly against the door as the girl's mother thanked Isshin and picked the little girl up off of the gurney.

"Bye bye, Dr. Goatface!" the little girl called as her mother carried her out of the exit. Ichigo laughed at that.

"See, it's not just us," he commented and Isshin chuckled as well.

"I suppose not. Did you need something, son?" he asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out with some friends later on." Isshin raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you have such a bustling social life?" Ichigo shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

"It's near the end of the year, so I guess we're just loosening up a bit," he mumbled. Isshin didn't look like he was buying the shit Ichigo was trying to sell. For a moment, Ichigo was nervous; then all his fears were quelled when a goofy grin broke out on his father's face. He rolled his eyes.

"My darling son has found a lovely young lady to quench his adolescent thirsts!" Ichigo's eyes widened, a faint blush spreading over the bridge of his nose.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Dad."

"Oh is it that lovely girl Rukia with the big eyes?"

"Dad -"

"Or is it that darling girl Orihime with the big -"

"If you finish that statement, I will move out right now." Isshin just chuckled at his son's flustered state. "I'm leaving around six and I should be home before eleven. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, sure, son."

"Alright, I'll see you later, Dad."

Ichigo left the room, just as another woman walked in with her two young sons. He smiled to himself, happy that he was helping his dad keep the clinic running, secretly, of course. Grimmjow had recommended Isshin to some of his own clients, and Ichigo had been making donations under a false name. At first, Isshin had been suspicious, but Ichigo gave him a speech on gratefulness and dedication to one's craft to rival any motivational speaker. He was quite happy with himself.

He went back upstairs and into the bathroom, stripping down for a shower. Once he was done, he ran a towel over his body and through his wet hair. He went back to his room, getting dressed slowly. He had to admit that even with all the numerous dates he'd been on with Grimmjow, he still got nervous before every one. He surmised that that was one of the symptoms of the newest STI: feelings.

He hadn't been sure about it when they first started seeing each other, but he knew now. He wanted nothing more than to be with Grimmjow and only him. He preferred to wait until he was eighteen to tell him that, but he figured it'd be okay if he told him then. That, and he could barely contain himself. He wanted to shout it from rooftops or be like that douchey ass fucker in that boring movie that Yuzu liked to force him to watch and stand at the front of a fucking boat, screaming it for whomever wanted to listen. He thought better of that though, and decided that simply telling the man how he felt would suffice.

He put on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a white t-shirt. Of course he wouldn't leave the house dressed formally, that'd be stupid. He put his dress clothes into a gym bag and pulled his white Vans onto his feet. He pulled his phone out, checking the time. It was a little after six, but he was sure Szayel was already waiting, so he headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked from her place on the couch.

"Out with some friends. I'll see you later."

"I saw you with a woman that had green hair and a little girl." Ichigo frowned a bit before he turned to her. "I wasn't spying on you or anything, but Toushirou and I were walking to the park, and I saw you go into the pizza parlor with them. Who are they?"

"It's my second job. I babysit the little girl," he responded, easily. Karin frowned, obviously not believing him in the slightest. Ichigo shrugged and turned back to the door. "Look, I have to go. I'll see you later."

He left before she could say anything else, jogging down the street to where he knew Szayel would be waiting. Once he got to the designated spot, he nodded at the pink-haired male before jumping into the backseat of the Navigator. The ride to Grimmjow's penthouse was silent, which Ichigo found a bit odd. Szayel usually made a bit of small talk with him, but today, the bespectacled man was completely quiet. He decided not to think about it too much. He had a lot on his mind already, what with his decision to ask Grimmjow if they could make things official. The Navigator came to a stop in front of the building and Ichigo got out, saying goodbye to Szayel absently. He took a deep breath before he decided that he was worrying for nothing. The worst that Grimmjow could tell him was no, right?

* * *

Grimmjow sat on his couch staring blankly at his television. To say that he was shocked at Tier's sudden revelation would be a complete understatement. He was absolutely fucking terrified. He was a grown ass man, yes, but that didn't mean that he'd be ready to be a dad. He would admit that no matter how scared he was, though, he was equally excited. The thought of having a little him running around causing scenes made him smile. If only his/her mother wasn't a complete and total bitch.

After Tier told him she was pregnant, she proceeded to rave about how it was such an inconvenience for her and how she needed to get rid of it. Grimmjow was beyond pissed about that. He understood her desire to keep her career going, but it was his baby too. Didn't he deserve to have a say in the matter? He'd managed to get her to calm down and be rational, and she'd said she'd think about it and let him know in a few days.

The other issue that plagued Grimmjow's mind was Ichigo. How was he supposed to tell him this? What would he say? Would he still be interested in having a relationship with Grimmjow? Ichigo was so young; he had his whole life ahead of him. He wouldn't want to be saddled down with an old man and a baby, would he? He had far too many questions and far too few answers. He decided it'd be best to just tell the younger male. The worst Ichigo could say was no, right?

Just then, the doorbell rang and Grimmjow knew it could only be Ichigo. He stood from his place on the couch and walked over to the door. He took a deep breathe before he opened it, feeling his insides shudder. Big brown doe eyes captured his own oceanic ones and Grimmjow suddenly had the overwhelming urge to kiss the orange-haired teen. He wasn't alone in his thoughts apparently and before he knew it, Ichigo was yanking him down by his shirt and connecting their lips. The kiss started out slow and innocent, but it escalated rather quickly with Ichigo getting handsy and sliding his tongue into the older man's mouth. Grimmjow was starting to forget whatever it was that he was supposed to be telling Ichigo. What was it again?

Oh yeah. Tier. Pregnant. Baby. Shit.

He reluctantly pushed Ichigo away, much to the teen's displeasure. The scowl/pout was adorable, and Grimmjow smiled a little before he gestured for Ichigo to go inside. The teen walked inside the penthouse, scowl still in place as he sat down in the living room. Grimmjow shook his head as he closed the door before joining Ichigo on the couch. They sat awkwardly for a bit, Ichigo palpably irritated and Grimmjow obviously nervous. The older of the two decided to stop stalling, and he turned to Ichigo, looking straight into his eyes.

"Ichigo, I have something to tell you," he said, as calmly as he could muster in his rather anxious state. The boy's face lit up, then, with a devastating smile.

"Me too, but you first."

Grimmjow almost didn't want to tell Ichigo anymore, but he remembered his promise to keep things completely open between them. How could he expect Ichigo to trust him if he told lies and kept secrets? With that thought in mind, he steeled his nerves and spoke,

"Tier is pregnant."

Grimmjow watched as the smile slowly faded from Ichigo's face. It was heart-breaking, and Grimmjow immediately regretted telling him but he knew it was the right thing to do. Ichigo turned away from him slightly, his face portraying his utter shock and disbelief. Though he didn't say anything, Grimmjow could very nearly read his thoughts and he felt his nerves stabbing at him once more. Ichigo stood from the couch and began to pace back and forth in front of Grimmjow. He tugged at his bangs a little, and kept rubbing his hands down the front of his pants. Grimmjow hated to see him so distressed, especially since it was his fault. Ichigo continued to pace as he asked,

"How long have you known this?"

"I just found out yesterday," Grimmjow responded. Ichigo stopped pacing, then, giving Grimmjow another look of pure disbelief.

"How far along is she?"

"Four months."

"What? And she waited until now to fucking tell you?"

Grimmjow definitely agreed with Ichigo on that. He'd suspected her of lying about it, but he couldn't deny it when he saw the subtle roundness of her usual level abdomen with his own two eyes. Plus there was the fact that she'd come expressly to tell him that she was going to kill his baby. She was a bitch like that.

"Yeah. It's why she broke it off in the first place. She wants to get rid of it." Ichigo's eyes widened as he sat back down next to Grimmjow.

"Wha - what? Can she do that? I mean, don't you have a little bit of say in the matter?" It was Grimmjow's turn to be shocked. Ichigo continued to impress him with his level of maturity. The conversation was going in a direction that the older of the two hadn't even considered. "I mean, I know it's her body and she has the right to make that decision, but Grimm. . .it's your baby too, right? Don't you want it?"

"Of course I do, Ichi, but in the end it's gonna be Tier's decision. I don't want to be selfish, but. . ." Grimmjow rested his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. "I don't want her to take my baby away from me."

Ichigo barely heard him, but he felt the despair in the other man's voice. It really wasn't fair. Everyone always talked about the woman, but no one really cared how the man felt. Yes, he understood that pregnancy was dangerous, but he believed that if you had a man who was willing to take care of his responsibilities no matter the circumstances, or the relationship with the mother, then you didn't just let that go. If you were more than capable of caring for the child, like Grimmjow was, then there was no real reason to go through with abortion, unless medical issues were involved. He sighed, running his hand through Grimmjow's hair.

"Don't worry, Grimm. We'll get through this," he said, softly. Grimmjow sat up then, looking at Ichigo questioningly. The teen frowned. "What's that look for?"

"You. . .you'll stay with me?"

"Of course, you idiot," Ichigo replied, punching Grimmjow's arm playfully. "Thought you could get rid of me that easily?"

Grimmjow couldn't help but to grin like an idiot as he pulled Ichigo towards him in a tight embrace. Ichigo hugged him back just as tightly before pulling back and kissing Grimmjow's lips gently. The blue-haired man watched a faint blush spread over Ichigo's cheeks and he smiled again. He knew he was beyond lucky to have Ichigo in his life, and he didn't plan to let him go any time soon.

"What did you want to tell me, Ichi?" he asked, suddenly remembering that the teen had said he needed to tell him something. Ichigo just shrugged waving it off.

"Doesn't matter now," he said, smiling once more. "Kinda self-explanatory anyways."

* * *

**Wow...I got so emotional while I was writing this for three reasons...reason number one: listening to a playlist that only contained the songs _Stay With Me_ by Sam Smith and _You Were Meant for Me_ by Jewel...terrible idea in hindsight, but ya know, hindsight is 20/20..I have no regrets; reason number two: this is the very first story that I've made it past five chapters ever and I can't even...OMG I hate to say this, but I am so proud of myself, and it brings me to reason number three: I don't think I would've had any motivation to go farther with this if it wasn't for all the love I got from you all *tears* I am so glad that this silly little story makes you guys happy, and in turn, I am very happy...so thank you from the bottom of my bottom...know that some random fanfiction author whom you've never met loves you deeply ~(^_^~)**

**Until next time,**

**Patd06**


	12. I Need Your Advice

**Chapter XII****: _I Need Your Advice_**

Grimmjow heaved a sigh as he opened the door to his penthouse. Tier brushed past him, settling down on the couch in the living room. Grimmjow chose to sit in the armchair. The tension between them was once again palpable and he hated it. They weren't always this way with each other, but now he guessed this was how it was going to be. Tier laid a hand on her rounded belly before she spoke,

"I've made my decision."

"And?" Grimmjow asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will not go through with the abortion." Grimmjow nearly smiled before he narrowed his gaze in suspicion.

"What's the catch?" Tier scoffed.

"There is no catch, Grimmjow. I will have this baby and you may take it. I want nothing to do with it or you."

Grimmjow frowned. Her wording was a little harsh, but he was used to that by now. He was ecstatic that she'd decided to keep the baby. He had a million plans running through his mind, the first of which was telling Ichigo the good news. He smiled at Tier, who managed to form some sort of an expression. Just then the doorbell rang, and Grimmjow got up to answer. Ichigo smiled before he kissed Grimmjow's cheek.

"She's here?" he asked in a whisper. Grimmjow nodded his response as Ichigo walked inside. "Should I come back later?"

"No, no. Just go into the kitchen for now," Grimmjow responded. Ichigo nodded, though he didn't much approve of having to hide from Grimmjow's baby's mother. He kept silent, though, and headed for the kitchen as Grimmjow rejoined Tier in the living room.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"A friend. Now, when will you be available to arrange a meeting with the lawyers?" Tier looked confused.

"Lawyers?" Grimmjow frowned.

"Of course lawyers. You said you didn't want anything to do with me or the baby, so obviously you need to sign over your parental rights."

"Oh," was her only response. For a split second she looked troubled, before she stood, albeit with some minor difficulty. Grimmjow stood to help her but she just waved him off. "I will have my assistant call you when time is made available." With that, she headed for the door, stopping by the kitchen to look at Ichigo. He paused in his actions, a cup of orange juice halfway to his lips. Her calculating emerald stare cut through him, causing him to nearly tremble.

"Uhh, hi?" he said, dumbly. She continued to gaze at him stoically, and his eyes gained a mind of their own, drifting to the bump in her abdomen.

"Haven't you sold all your cookies already, Girl Scout?" she asked, icily. Ichigo frowned. "Who are you exactly? To Grimmjow I mean?"

Ichigo's frown deepened. He was irritated that she was questioning him, yes, but he was more irritated that he didn't know how to answer. What was he to Grimmjow? A concubine? An escort? A Call of Duty buddy? What? It wasn't like he could just outright say he was Grimmjow's boyfriend, no matter how badly he wanted to; it wasn't true. He decided to just settle for the crass route and answered shortly,

"That's none of your business." A ghost of a smirk danced on her full lips and she shrugged.

"I suppose you are right," she said, touching her belly. "I also suppose I could make it my business, yes?"

Ichigo continued to frown as she left the kitchen. What the hell did she mean by that? He took a sip of his drink, suddenly having a horrible taste in his mouth. Grimmjow walked into the kitchen a few moments later, smiling. His smile faded once he took in the murderous aura surrounding the orange-haired teen.

"Uhh, what's wrong, Ichi?" he asked. Ichigo's frown lessened a bit before he shook his head.

"Nothing, Grimm," he replied. He managed a smile as Grimmjow kissed his cheek. "So, what'd she say?"

"She's going to keep it," Grimmjow responded. Ichigo could tell that he was barely containing his excitement. It was nice to see Grimmjow so happy.

"That's great! Now how about that lunch? I'm starving."

He decided to keep Tier's - whatever that was - to himself for now. No need to worry over things that had no relevancy. Plus, Grimmjow seemed to be in a great mood, and he didn't want to ruin that. He figured she was just trying to make him nervous. What could she do anyways?

* * *

After lunch, Grimmjow dropped Ichigo off at Renji's house. Ichigo was supposed to be tutoring his tattooed friend in history. After sharing a kiss - or seven - Ichigo got out of Grimmjow's Phantom and started the two block walk to Renji's. Once he was there, he rang the doorbell and a few moments later, Renji answered. He did not look happy.

"What's up, dude?"

"Inside," Renji said, yanking Ichigo by the front of his shirt. He pushed the orange-head until they were in his room, and he closed and locked the door behind them. Ichigo was confused to say the very least.

"What the hell, man?" he asked as Renji sat down on his bed. The redhead stared at him seriously, making him a little nervous. Ichigo sat down on the floor. "C'mon man, what is it?"

"I have something very important to tell you."

"Okay, then tell me."

"Byakuya is a friend of Grimmjow's. And he told me. . .that Grimmjow's ex-girlfriend is pregnant." Ichigo resisted the urge to laugh. It was nice to see that his friend was so concerned for him. He just shook his head.

"It's alright, Ren; I already know," he said, and Renji frowned.

"So what is he gonna do about it? What's he gonna do about you? Does she know about you?"

"She knows about me, but she doesn't know the extent of my relationship with Grimmjow. Grimmjow is going to take care of his baby, and I'm going to be there for him as long as he wants me."

Renji just sat staring at his orange-haired best friend incredulously. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"You caught feelings, didn't you?" A blush spread slowly across Ichigo's high cheekbones, and Renji sighed. "Damn. This is a first for you; I should write a book, _Ichi Feels a Feel_." Ichigo laughed at that.

"Well, maybe you should. I've never felt this way about anyone, you know? I mean, I don't know, there's just. . .something about him."

"He's got a big dick?" Renji asked out of curiosity. Ichigo's eyes widened and his blush intensified.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen it."

"Seriously? How long have you guys been talking?"

"That doesn't matter, Ren. Relationships don't always have to revolve around sex."

"Yeah, because you've been in sooo many relationships, Ich."

"Eat my ass, dickwad."

"Not without ketchup."

The boys shared a laugh. After a while, Renji sobered, giving Ichigo one of his knowing gazes that made the younger of the two a little nervous. Renji could be a real idiot, but he could also be extremely wise. Ichigo frowned a bit as Renji continued to stare at him.

"What?" he asked, irritated by his friend's sudden silence.

"Are you sure you're ready for something like this, Ichi?" Renji asked, solemnly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I mean, we're just kids ourselves. What are you gonna do when the baby comes?"

"Well, I helped my mom and dad take care of Karin and Yuzu when they were babies. And it isn't like Grimmjow will know what to do either. We'll work together; I want to be with him, Ren, and this baby is a part of him. I'll do whatever it takes to keep us together."

Renji seemed surprised by Ichigo's answer, but the orangehead couldn't imagine why. Maybe it was because Renji hadn't ever heard him speak about another person that way.

"Well that seems like a plausible answer; what I find implausible is the fact that you've been talking to this guy for what, three months? And you haven't talked about sex once, even though that's what he's supposed to be paying you for."

"Well, we. . ." Ichigo debated internally on whether he wanted to tell Renji about the first time he and Grimmjow ever spoke on the phone. He felt his face heating up as he continued. ". . .we kind of had phone sex the first time we spoke to each other."

"Ewwwwwww! Seriously? Oh man, that's gross, bruh!" Renji exclaimed as he started to laugh. Ichigo sat up to punch him in his shin. "Ouch, dude! But you guys really haven't done anything past that?"

"No. Are you telling me that you and Byakuya had sex before you turned eighteen?" Ichigo asked. Renji waved him off.

"Peanut gallery, man. I'm actually impressed. Grimmjow isn't exactly hard to look at, if you know what I mean," he said, winking at Ichigo. The orange head rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he was still friends with Renji. Then he remembered that the guy had the potential to be awesome at times; it also helped that he could give really good advice when he wasn't being a total butthead.

"Hey, uh. . .do you think it's a bad idea? Me staying with Grimm?" Ichigo asked nervously. Renji pondered the question for a bit before he answered.

"No. We've been friends for how long, Ichi? Since like fetuses? Is that the right word? Or is it feti? Nah, that doesn't sound right. . ."

"You're drifting Ren. It's fetuses; fetus is a Greek word, not Latin. I can see why you asked me to tutor you," Ichigo commented with a laugh. Renji rolled his eyes.

"Regardless, we've been friends for five-ever, and I've never seen you act this way about anyone, not even Shuu when he was here. So if this is what you want, then I say go for it," he said. He reached out his fist and Ichigo bumped it with his own. "Now, are we studying, or nah? If I fail this class, I'm a goner."

"Alright, let's get to it then."

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for the lateness of this update...I have a job, and they've been working me like a freaking slave because the manager refuses to hire more people with his cheap ass! Ughh, I hate so much that I took so long to get this to you guys, and again, I'm really really sorry...I've been so tired because of work that I sleep most of the day, and then I have to go in at night and sometimes don't get off until midnight...it's a vicious cycle, I swear...but I promise to do my very best to be more on time with this stuff; just please, please be patient with me...thanks a lot for reading:)**

**Until next time,**

**Patd06**


	13. I Need a Lawyer

**Warning: inappropriate touching**

**Chapter XIII****: _I Need a Lawyer_**

"But the sign said it was one-forty nine."

"Well, it rang up one-ninety nine, so. . ."

"Um, could you get your manager?"

"No, but you can get these hands," Ichigo grumbled as he stepped off of his platform to get Kisuke. He was so irritated with this job; honestly, now that Grimmjow was helping him, he really didn't need it. He only stayed to help Kisuke out, and he only worked one day a week. He also figured it'd be best to keep it so that he'd be better able to explain his lack of financial issues.

He stepped into Kisuke's office, rolling his eyes. The man sat at his desk, playing Pokémon on his handheld gaming device.

"Kisuke, a customer wants to see you," Ichigo said, flatly. Kisuke continued to play, seemingly ignorant to what Ichigo had said. "Kisuke!"

The man jumped, placing a hand over his heart.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Kurosaki?" he asked. Ichigo rolled his eyes once more.

"Like I just said, there's a customer that wants to see you." Kisuke blinked but didn't move otherwise.

"For?"

"I don't know, she's bitching about something. You wanna get out there? Because if I say what I want to say, she'll probably never come back."

At that Kisuke stood, mumbling something about Charizard and poor people skills. Ichigo followed him out, stepping back on his platform and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at the line that had formed at his register and almost sighed. Then he frowned when he spotted a head of black hair at the end of it.

_Fuck is that dumbass doing here?_ he thought to himself. Maki was with two of his equally-irrelevant-to-Ichigo friends. He looked at the orange-haired male before looking back at one of his friends and laughing. Ichigo just shook his head. And to think he almost considered dating this guy a year ago.

Soon he'd finished checking out most of the customers and Maki was standing in front of him with a stupid smug look on his face. Ichigo smirked.

"Heard you're still talking shit, Ichinose," he said smoothly as he slid the items across the scanner and tossed them into bags. Maki tsked.

"No need to dwell on the past when the future's so promising, Kurosaki." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that.

"Fuck are you smoking?"

"How does your manager feel about you using such foul language in front of the customers?"

"How do you feel about having my foot in your ass?"

"Ooh, so crass. I suggest you start being a little nicer to me, Ichi."

Ichigo grabbed Maki's receipt and flicked it in the other male's general direction.

"Have a nice fucking day," he said loud enough so that he knew Kisuke heard him. Maki still looked smug as he left with his friends, and it pissed Ichigo off even more. How irritating.

It wasn't enough that Maki continued to spread ignoble rumors at school, no, he had to come bother Ichigo at work too. Quite frankly the orange head had had enough. He wasn't entirely sure who to talk to about this kind of thing, so he figured he'd tell his dad. Isshin had given him that whole speech about telling him when Ichigo had a problem, so he thought this would be a perfect opportunity.

"Kisuke, I'm going to break," he shouted and he heard the man's muddled response of "that's fine" before he headed to the back of the store pulling out his phone and dialing his father's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad. You got a minute?"

"Yeah, of course. What's the matter?"

"Well, the guy that I got into that fight with came into the store today. He's been spreading shit about me at school and he's just being a complete asshole and making empty threats. I know it's a little petty but -"

"Say no more, son. I'm gonna call up your cousin Kaien and see about getting a restraining order," Isshin said sternly. Ichigo sighed a little in relief.

"Thanks Dad. I'll see you at home."

"Actually, I meant to tell you before you left, but I'm going up to Charlotte for a few days. There's a medical convention, and they asked me to be one of their keynote speakers."

"That's great, Dad. When will you be back?"

"I should be back on Wednesday. I'm leaving in about an hour; I need you to take good care of your sisters while I'm gone, and I also need you to look after the clinic," Isshin said, and Ichigo nodded even though he knew his dad couldn't see him.

"Will do. I better get back up front; call me when you get there."

"Alright, son. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad. Bye."

* * *

Grimmjow checked the time on his vintage Rolex once more. Tier was half an hour late, and he was beyond irritated with her. He knew she wasn't busy. He'd seen to it that Nel cleared her entire schedule for the day, so she didn't have anything else to do. He looked over at his attorney once more who looked equally irritated, a slightly familiar scowl marring his features.

"Say, Kaien, do you know a kid named Ichigo?" he asked the man. Kaien's scowl relaxed into a small smile.

"Yeah, he's my little cousin. Why? You know him?" he replied. Grimmjow shrugged, easing his way into a small lie.

"He's my niece's babysitter."

The door to the conference room opened and Tier strolled in, leisurely, followed by a shorter, dark green-haired woman. Grimmjow and Kaien both stood, Grimmjow shaking hands with the woman he presumed to be Tier's attorney and Kaien shook hands with both of the women before they all took their seats.

"I apologize for our tardiness. Ms. Harribel was experiencing some nausea," the attorney said as Tier sipped from a large water bottle.

"Are you alright?" Grimmjow asked, with genuine concern. Tier rolled her vibrant eyes.

"I'm fine, Grimmjow. Could we maybe get this over with sooner rather than later? I have better things to do with my time."

Grimmjow sat back in his chair, frowning deeply. The only thing keeping him from telling her exactly what he thought of her was his baby that was growing in her. Being honest, he wasn't sure how he was going to put up with her for the next five months. He found solace in the fact that after his baby was born he wouldn't hear from her ever again.

"Alright, well I've drawn up the legal statement that needs to be signed by Ms. Harribel, and by you also, Ms. -?"

"Sung-Sun. I understand that Mr. Jaegerjaquez wishes for Ms. Harribel to sign over her maternal rights to their unborn child, but given the circumstances, she wishes to obtain some sort of compensation for her trouble."

Grimmjow shook his head. How cliché. He should've know it'd come down to money; it always did.

"If you wanted money, why didn't you just ask in the first place, Tier?" he said, in a bored tone.

"Oh please, spare me, Grimmjow. I'm not selling the thing; I just want you to cover the medical costs and put me up for the next few months. Obviously I'm not going to be booking very many jobs in this. . ." - she waved her hand in front of her convex abdomen - ". . .predicament, so I've decided to just let my lease on my apartment go."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"That's all you want?" he asked. Tier chewed on her bottom lip, another one of her nervous ticks.

"And I want to know what that boy is to you. The one with the obnoxious hair."

Grimmjow frowned once more as he felt Kaien's gaze shift towards him. Shit, he was caught. He'd have to come up with something.

"He's just Véronique's babysitter," he said, choosing to stick with the previous lie he'd told his attorney. Tier didn't look like she believed him at all; he wanted to inquire upon why it was any of her business, but he knew it'd only make him look defensive. After a while, she gave her attorney a look before she nodded.

"Alright, I will sign the papers on the condition that you will cover my medical bills and allow me to stay in your penthouse. Have we reached an agreement?" she said. Grimmjow nodded and Kaien slid the document across the table to Sung-Sun. The attorney scanned over the document with her lavender eyes before turning to Tier.

"Ms. Harribel, do you understand that once you sign this document, you will not be allowed to appeal for custody of the child in the future, no visitation rights will be granted, and Mr. Jaegerjaquez will not be liable for any child support or other litigation related to the guardianship of the child?" Tier nodded her head and Sung-Sun handed her a pen. She hesitated a bit before she scribbled her signature onto the designated line. Grimmjow almost whooped with joy. Five months and he'd be rid of her; five months, and he'd have a beautiful baby boy or girl to call his own. He could hardly wait.

* * *

Ichigo smiled fondly at Véronique as she twirled around the den singing at the top of her little lungs. She'd requested that he come over when she was left with her uncle while her mother went to handle some business at her company. Much to Grimmjow's dismay, she wanted to watch her favorite movie for the six thousandth time.

"Let it go! _Laisser aller_*!" she sang, and Grimmjow found himself smiling at her switch to French.

"Vé, it's time for bed," he said, and the little girl stopped twirling to pout.

"_Mais pourquoi, oncle_*?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Grimmjow stood and scooped her up, tickling her relentlessly.

"_Parce que j'ai dit ainsi_*," he said as Véronique squealed with laughter. He took the little girl out of the room.

"Goodnight, Itsygo!"

Ichigo waved to her before he hit the pause button on the remote. He had to admit that hearing Grimmjow speak French was one of the sexiest things he'd heard in his young life. The past months had been hell on his teenage libido, and he'd made his decision; he was going to do. . ._something_ with Grimmjow. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do, but he knew he'd had enough of going without the older man's touch. His birthday was still three weeks away, and he couldn't wait that long.

As soon as Grimmjow returned to the den, Ichigo met him halfway, kissing the older man hungrily. Grimmjow was a bit taken aback at Ichigo's sudden zeal, but he complied nonetheless, threading his fingers in the thick orange locks and slipping his tongue into the younger's warm mouth. Ichigo backed Grimmjow up until he fell backwards onto the couch where the orangette proceeded to straddle his lap. They broke apart for air as Grimmjow wrapped his strong arms around Ichigo's lithe frame and kissed his neck sensually. The teen let out soft moans as he felt arousal spreading through his body. His heart began to race as Grimmjow's hands found their way underneath Ichigo's shirt. The older teased the orangehead, finding a sensitive nipple and squeezing it lightly.

"Grimm, please. . ." Ichigo moaned, moving his hips slightly against Grimmjow's. The man groaned and bit down gently on Ichigo's neck. The younger was entirely too sexy for his own good.

He reached for the button on the teen's too-tight jeans and slid it open. Ichigo grasped the sides of Grimmjow's face and attached their lips once more as he allowed the blue-haired man to stroke his straining erection through the fabric of his boxer briefs. He panted against Grimmjow's lips, undulating his hips, pleading silently for more friction. Grimmjow however had a much better idea.

With lips still attached, Grimmjow shifted allowing Ichigo to move into place underneath him. He returned his mouth to the younger male's neck, leaving fleeting kisses along Ichigo's jawline as he tugged the orangette's underwear and freed the hardened length from its confines. He pushed Ichigo's shirt up, running his hands along the smooth planes of skin before he took the tip of his member into his mouth. The teen's back arched off of the couch and he released a long moan, gripping the older man's blue locks.

"G-Grimm. . ." Ichigo's grip tightened as Grimmjow took more of him into his mouth until the younger could feel himself touching the back of the blue haired man's throat. Grimmjow's sucks started off soft and slow, but quickly accelerated and became more aggressive.

Ichigo writhed and bucked his hips shallowly, trying to get more stimulation, but Grimmjow held him down as he continued his ministrations. The teen could feel himself nearing his end so he tugged at Grimmjow's hair, but the man wouldn't budge; in fact, he took it upon himself to wrap his hand around Ichigo's dick and give it a few quick as he continued to suck him. Ichigo's body convulsed before his mouth opened in a silent cry and he released into Grimmjow's mouth. He laid there until he caught his breath, while Grimmjow smiled and tucked his spent length back into his underwear and refastened his pants.

"Grimm, you didn't have to -"

"Shut it, I wanted to do it."

"Let me -"

"Nope," Grimmjow said, pulling Ichigo upright and kissing him gently. "Don't worry about it, Ichi. I'm saving the good stuff for July fifteenth, alright?"

"That wasn't -?"

"Nope."

Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo's confused expression before kissing him once more. Oh, he had a whole lot more to offer.

_You just wait, Ichigo_, he thought to himself. _I'm gonna change your life in more ways than one_.

* * *

**Okay, so...yeah XD They did...stuff *blush* I don't know what's wrong with me as of late, but writing sexy times is like soo awkward lol...but anyways, here is an update...I apologize, but I am quite behind on responding to people's reviews...I promise I'll get to it if I haven't responded to yours yet...know that I appreciate you from the bottom of my heart...thanks so much for reading:)**

**Until next time,**

**Patd06**

*Translations:

_Laisser aller_: let it go

_Mais pourquoi, oncle?_: but why, uncle?

_Parce que j'ai dit ainsi_: because I said so


End file.
